


Into the Mirror

by joannechen52



Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎點梗如下：充满狗血味的某人(Lofter ID)- 小透明暗恋男神；Kaly(Lofter ID)-大明星/大導演x小編劇；嘿這個傻(Lofter ID)-盾冬和evanstan<br/>◎半寫實半虛幻，逗比有，肉肯定有<br/>◎時間點設在復三拍完之後，Sebastian和Chris回到各自的生活，Sebs仍是二線演員，在Chris的引薦下開始寫劇本，Chris則在演員和導演的角色間忙得不可開交；有一天，Sebastian在自家穿衣鏡裡無預警地見到另一個平行世界的自已......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian端了一把小板凳，在他的衣帽間前坐下來。  
他撥開掛在那兒的大衣，露出背板的一面鏡子，它有點髒，鏡面沾了一層薄薄的霧，可是他不敢擦它，他怕把鏡子擦乾淨了，另一個人就出不來了。  
他看了看手上的錶，應該快了，『他』通常都在這個時間出現。

鏡子裡的Sebastian戴著一副粗框黑色眼鏡，嘴裡咬著一支筆，右手握著一本記事本，他的頭髮有點蓬，沒梳整的髮尾往四面八方亂翹，他甚至連睡褲都沒換，今天是周六，他一整天都沒出門。  
運動錶上的數字跳到了18：00，幾乎無秒差的時間，鏡子裡的人突然產生變化，『他』的眼鏡不見了，頭髮變直了一些向下垂落到肩膀，『他』的長袖休閒T恤成了無袖背心，左邊的手臂不是膚色而是純銀色的，肩頭還有一顆紅色的、耀眼的大星星。  
『他』來了，就和以往一樣準時。換作正常人，大概會嚇得一路尖叫跑出屋外，以為自己活見鬼，Sebastian第一次見到對方的反應也差不多是這樣，不過如今他早已見怪不怪，他甚至每天都開始有點期待『他』的到來，他覺得自己距離正常這個詞越來越遠了。

「嗨。」Sebastian把嘴裡的筆別到耳朵後面，朝鏡子裡的人揮揮手。  
『嘿。』  
鏡子裡的人沒有向Sebastian揮手，只是很酷地點了下頭。沒關係，Sebastian很習慣對方的作風，那可是冬兵──是的，令人聞風喪膽的冬日戰士，他被一堆舊大衣跟牛仔褲埋在衣櫃的深處，跟一個普通的人類打招呼，在Sebastian的印象中，對方已經顯得比一開始和藹可親許多了，Sebastian記得對方第一次見到他時想做的是揮拳打破這面鏡子（相信Sebastian吧，他也很想！）眼下『他』至少安安份份地坐在那兒，如果心情好一點時，『他』還會和Sebastian聊天。

「今天過得好嗎？」Sebastian問。  
『還行，你呢？』  
冬兵所謂的還行，通常指的是今天沒什麼大任務，沒有人受重傷，沒有人死掉，不過那不代表一切真的那麼好……Sebastian偏頭打量了下，冬兵身為正常人類的右胳臂上有瘀青和疤條，像是新傷，不過冬兵連包紮它們都懶，他是超級士兵，傷口好得很快，這些Sebastian不用多問也能了解，畢竟他多年前也曾經飾演過一名超級士兵。  
「我也是老樣子，卡稿了。」  
Sebastian將手中的記事本一攤，上面有密密麻麻的凌亂筆跡，有些字連他自己都看不懂。『卡稿』這個字，冬兵本來聽不懂，但在Sebastian的解說之下，對方已明白那是什麼意思：Sebastian是個編劇，他得寫稿，而他現在一個字都生不出來，他碰到大麻煩了。

『你的同伴呢？』冬兵坐在鏡子裡左右巡了一圈，『他不是能幫你的忙？』  
「哦，別傻了，不可能，」Sebastian知道冬兵指的同伴是Chris，「他自己都忙不過來。」  
『你是編劇，他是導演，』冬兵模仿Sebastian歪著頭，『我以為你們是一個團隊。』  
「而他同時也是個忙得要命的演員，很大咖的那種，呃，大咖的意思就是他非常受歡迎，有非常非常多的影迷，隨時隨地都有拍不完的戲……」

Sebastian覺得他最好別再往下說，因為在他面前的冬兵有點恍神，冬兵眼睛望著他的方向，神智卻飄向了別處。Sebastian並不怪對方，當冬兵試著和他解說鏡子那邊的世界時，他往往也是一頭霧水。  
沒人曉得為什麼冬兵的世界和Sebastian的世界會在這片鏡子裡相遇，也許這裡連結了某個異次元的樞紐帶，也許惡作劇之神來過，在這張髒兮兮的鏡片上施了魔法，也許這只是Sebastian在做夢。多年前，他卸下冬兵的裝扮，他在電影裡接了美國隊長的盾牌，又放下了它，Chris不再和漫威續約，Sebastian當了兩部戲的美國隊長後也跟著退役，新的一批演員取代了他們。  
Sebastian被允許帶回冬兵的其中一套戲服，當作紀念，那時他推開衣帽室的門，把那件構造繁複的皮衣掛了上去，它曾經他讓吃了不少苦，穿著它站在六月的太陽下要不中暑是很難的，不過Sebastian對它有戰友情誼，它讓全世界知道Sebastian Stan是誰，人們喊他的名字前面總會接上冬兵這個稱號，冬兵讓Sebastian Stan紅極一時，然後……然後就沒有然後了。一代隊長退役，二代隊長也跟著淡出，轉眼間，又是年輕人的新紀元。

『你看起來不怎麼好。』冬兵再轉頭將目光集中在Sebastian身上時，說道。  
「不，我沒什麼不好的，說夠我的事了，談談你的任務吧，Steve還好嗎？他有跟著你一起回來嗎？還是他仍在什麼不知名的──」  
『他在莫斯科，』冬兵的臉沉了下來，整個鏡面的色階頓時暗了一階，『那本來是我的任務，可是他不放心，硬是要Natasha帶我先回來，他和Thor、Tony還待在那兒。』  
「他是出於一片好心……」Sebastian試探性地發問，「但你不開心？」  
『我只是受了點輕傷，他就把我當成廢人。』  
我想那肯定不是輕傷，Sebastian心想，但他沒敢說出來。他深知冬兵和美國隊長──更正確點地說，Bucky和Steve之間的羈絆，也許不切實際，不過他或許是世界上最了解這件事的人之一了。  
另一個了解的人是Chris，因為Chris也是個認真的演員，當他們一同出演最後一齣漫威的戲時，Chris曾經緊握著Sebastian的手，說，他很高興能和這麼好的一個人合作，Chris那時已經是個導演兼演員了，他和Sebastian的演藝生涯各自走到了某種高度，Chris說，Sebastian如果還想演戲，以後他那兒說不定有些好劇本，他們還會有合作的機會，如果Sebastian自己也想跳下來寫劇本，Chris覺得那也是不錯的主意，他知道Sebastian是有想法的人，只是他很少在戲棚以外的地方表現出來。

當時Sebastian的感覺是，美國隊長試著拉他最好的朋友一把，無論在他風光或落魄的時候，Steve從未放棄Bucky，反之亦然。當下Sebastian覺得他和Chris都入戲得有點深，他們得花一點時間脫身，一個專業演員不該被一個特定的角色綑綁太久。  
所以Sebastian脫離了『Bucky』好一段時間，他接演了幾部其它的戲，大多數是配角，少數出演主角的，也是在藝術節上播放的獨立作品。他還是個演員，不過離大鳴大放還差得遠，冬兵像他生命裡的一朵烟花，燦爛奪目，餘暉落盡時一切又歸於平淡。  
但Chris就不同了，不是『美國隊長』，他依然是Chris Evans，他同時是演員和新興導演，漫威賦予的角色光環無疑是錦上添花。這個男人即使發達也保有謙遜的美德，他面前有大好的康莊大道時，也不忘回頭拉拔曾經的伙伴一把。  
Sebastian目前手上的劇本事實上是Chris替他爭取來的，要給誰用還不知道，因為他就連大綱都沒個定論。失去靈感的作者就像失去戰力的士兵。

「我想Steve只是太在意你，他表達的方式你不喜歡，但你能理解他……的吧？」  
『我理解，所以我只對你說這個，』冬兵抬起眼，看向Sebastian的眼神，像在看一個可以信任的朋友，這讓Sebastian有點受寵若驚，『我不可能因此向Steve發脾氣。』  
「因為你很感謝他？」就像Sebastian感激Chris給他那麼多機會。  
『因為我愛他。』


	2. Into the Mirror -02

愛，是一個亙古的炙手話題，一部多爛的劇情裡加進愛的元素，總能爭取到一些基本的票房，這是人的天性。  
Sebastian咬著筆，把滿是齒痕的筆頭按下去再彈出來，他今天已經做這個動作無數次，他的腦袋現在很亂。他知道自己再怎麼不濟，擠一篇狗血的愛情故事也能湊和交差，可是冬兵Looooooove美國隊長（是的，Sebastian很確定稍早前他從冬兵口裡聽見的是這個字），這件事本身含蓋的訊息量太大，Sebastian低頭瞪著自己的記事本，上面有不曉得什麼時候被筆尖刮出來的一大條藍色刮痕。  
除此之外，紙張上到底都是亂七八糟的詞彙，多半是寫出來後又被線條槓掉的。Sebastian手邊擺著一杯超濃的曼特寧咖啡，他今天晚上打算不睡覺了，雖然他受到很大的衝擊，不過衝突感正是一名創作者需要的事，他的思路像被挖破的油管一樣噗噗地往外冒著油，他決定花一個晚上的時間把所有想得到的問題都有條理地寫下來，隔天再一併拿去問冬兵。

結果冬兵第二天下午沒出現，一個超級士兵是不會成天閒著沒事照鏡子的，所以Sebastian的胃袋又繼續懸著，他不敢再喝咖啡了，他需要睡眠，可是他的腦電波活動太亢奮，即使躺上床瞇起眼也只能做一堆怪夢。  
第三天，也就是周一早晨，Sebastian不得不把自己推出門去買早餐，當炒蛋、德國香腸跟培根把他的胃袋壓回正常一點的地方，他覺得自己又有力氣拖著腳步從廚房走到書房，再從書房走進臥室。下午準六點整，他在穿衣鏡前方正襟危坐，冬兵出現了。

 

『你被搶了嗎？』這是冬兵見到Sebastian的第一句話。  
Sebastian嘆氣。稍早，Chris給他打過一通電話，那時他正在用平板，看見Skype顯示Chris的來電，他手忙腳亂地按到了視訊鍵，當自己的臉突然從螢幕跳出來時Sebastian被嚇了一跳，Chris則是愣了兩秒後對他說了跟冬兵一模一樣的話。  
「……我有事想請教你。」  
『說。』  
今天的冬兵穿著家居便衣，他的臉色跟心情看起來比上次好了一些，他眼睛下方的兩團黑眼圈直接掛到了Sebastian的眼袋上，不過這不重要，知道冬兵有聊天的興致，Sebastian精神都來了。

「你記得前天你告訴我，你對Steve，呃。」  
『Steve，怎麼了？』  
「你說你愛他，」Sebastian低頭瞥了一眼記事本，它左邊的書頁被捲成棒狀捏在他手裡，右邊的頁面寫了……說實話Sebastian不明白自己寫了些什麼，上面的字句像ADD患者留下來的夢囈。他撕掉那張紙，揉成一團塞進褲子口袋，他將筆尖重新抵在下面那張乾淨的空白頁上，「你指的是朋友對朋友的感情，兄弟情還是同性之間的愛？」  
冬兵沉思了一下，『都是。這有區別嗎？』

Sebastian記得2014年的夏天，美國有一名脫口秀的主持人在節目上說蘋果總裁Cook是同性戀，結果同年的十月Cook就出櫃了，現在Sebastian的心情有點像那個脫口秀主持人。一如對愛情劇的喜好，人類的血液裡總有隱藏的八卦因子在沸騰，雖然Sebastian對狗仔沒好感，可是他能懂那種抓到藤蔓的尾巴就想扯出整串西瓜的心情，現在西瓜直接切好了端到他面前，他反而不曉得該怎麼辦。  
「我以為……那個……你懂的……」Sebastian漫無目標地揮舞手上的原子筆，從冬兵的表情看來，顯然對方不懂，於是他又說，「我也是個演員，演員的工作就是揣摩角色的心境，所以得知我沒有想象過的事實讓我很驚訝。」  
『你扮演過我，但你不是我，你不知道某些事很正常。』  
「我沒想到你們那裡已經那麼開放了。」  
『難道在你們的世界，喜歡男人就要被拖去槍斃？』  
「不，沒那麼嚴重──應該說曾經有那麼嚴重，但現在好得多了，歧視同性戀是上個世紀的事了。」Sebastian講到這裡時巴不得咬自己的舌頭，他忘了冬兵跟Steve就是從那個年代來的。  
在他對面的人雙手盤胸，『我跟Steve一直覺得用性向劃分人很蠢。』

冬兵說的沒錯。Sebastian演過那麼多次同性戀者，他在劇裡被自己的父親和世俗目光膈應，他在現實生活當然不會這樣去膈應人，他知道Chris也不會，Chris還公開支持過自己的弟弟Scott出櫃。事情從來與性向無關，Sebastian心想，他慢慢釐清了困擾自己的點，人與人之間的感情有那麼多種，要怎麼一一區分它們才是難題。  
「你在入伍前非常受女孩子歡迎，Steve還欠Carter女士一支沒跳完的舞，當然我手上的這些素材不一定正確，這都是所謂的編劇弄出來的情節。」  
『八九不離十吧，』冬兵聳聳肩膀，『Steve愛過Peggy，我們還一起去參加她的喪禮，她懂得欣賞他，Steve值得這個。』  
「所以你不介意？」Sebastian小心翼翼地問，冬兵很坦誠，不過他也要提防對方的拳頭隨時從鏡子裡飛出來，先不管實行面，這在理論上是很可能發生的，「你愛的人心裡裝著別人，就算那是過去式？」  
冬兵把抱著的手放下來，他側過頭，望向左邊，也就是Sebastian的右邊，冬兵及肩的長髮紮在腦後，露出整張側臉，他的臉上沒有鬍渣，看起來很清爽，一點都不像是上了百歲的人瑞，他甚至還流露出一種稚氣的困惑，那是年輕人才有的神情。  
Sebastian覺得自己不在狀況內，但他或許說中了冬兵在意的事，他不確定該不該逃跑。

『等你到了某個年紀，』冬兵開口，他的聲音把Sebastian釘在原處，他的眼神從右側移回正前方時多了一點什麼，彷彿在Sebastian看不見的視角得到了某種力量，『有了某些經歷，你會知道什麼事該記得，什麼事該忘掉。』  
這句話由冬兵來說特別有說服力，姑且不論外表，以年齡來說，Sebastian都能喊他一聲曾爺爺了，可是無論男女老幼，面對愛都會迷惘，這是它最公平的地方。要Sebatian跟母親說愛她很容易，對繼父卻有點難，他還沒到健忘的年紀，只能儘力留住美好的過往，拋去不好的事。哪些女孩傷透他的心他可以不計教，但誰認真對他好，他記得一清二楚。他的煩惱在超級士兵面前顯得特別渺小，這就是他能輕易把它說出口的原因。  
「我也有很好的同伴，雖然不到出生入死的地步，這個世界沒有那麼艱難，不像你和Steve──」  
『二戰的生活比現在好過，那時只管打仗。』  
的確，Sebastian點頭，真正折磨人的是生活的小細節。  
「有人從槍口下救你一命，你能打從心底謝謝他，如果那人只是給你一個謀生的管道──」  
『哦，你在鬧彆扭？』冬兵又偏頭打量Sebastian，後者覺得他不該小看狙擊手的觀察力，『你不想憑白被照顧，和前天的我一樣，我懂，Steve小的時候也這樣。』  
「……所以你是從什麼時候接受了這件事，你們認識了那麼久的時間，從友情到愛情，這中間的分界點到底在哪兒？」  
『你得了解你自己，』冬兵邊說邊站起來，Sebastian不明所以，也下意識跟著站起來，『還有，靠對方近一點。』

冬兵說完，他的左邊肩膀上出現了一隻手，那隻手從一團混沌中伸出來，冬兵用臉蹭了蹭它，他好像在笑，如果Sebastian沒看錯的話。  
接著冬兵轉身，那隻手順著他的動作往下移，摟住他的腰，照常理來說，這個人應該要被冬兵過肩摔才對，那是超級士兵對背襲者的本能反應，可是冬兵做的是回摟住對方。Sebastian看傻了眼，現在冬兵用後腦勺對著他，越過冬兵的肩頭，Sebastian只能看出那人有一頭金髮，透過灰濛濛的塵埃灼傷著他的視網膜。Sebastian早該想到的，Steve應該是結束了任務，從莫斯科回來了，也只有他能讓冬兵的撲克臉變得神清氣爽，冬兵被那雙有力的手一推，幾撮頭髮貼上了鏡面，Sebastian往後嚇退了一大步，手裡的記事本掉落。

哐噹一聲，Sebastian還以為是記事本撞到地板的聲音，或者自己的腳踢到椅子的聲音，結果都不是，聲音是從外面傳來的，他客廳的門被打開，然後關上，屋內陷入了靜默幾秒後，一雙人腳踩在地上的聲響朝Sebastian所在的位置前進。  
「Sebs？你在家嗎？」  
上帝，是Chris。  
Chris有說過他今天下午會來，從Skype的對話裡，他顯得很擔心Sebastian，他也有這棟屋子的鑰匙，可是Sebastian不曉得對方什麼時候練就走路跟豹子一樣輕的功夫，Chris以往總是蹦蹦跳跳的……當然這些年來他穩重了很多。  
Sebastian轉身瞄了一眼，若他沒看錯，鏡子裡的兩人正在接吻，冬兵腰上的那隻手正摸進家居服的下擺。等Sebastian再回頭時，Chris已經走到他的臥房裡了，Sebastian連忙倒退，在Chris把頭探進來之前用大字型的姿勢擋住整面鏡子。


	3. Into the Mirror-03

一般情況下，人們踏進穿衣室是為了換衣服，但Chris不是，他是來找人的。所以面前的穿衣鏡對他來說像商店的櫥窗，他會掃一眼上面的倒影，除此之外不再多加留意，可是Sebastian擋在鏡子前面的舉動欲蓋彌彰，彷彿大聲地告訴人們『這裡有些什麼』，所以Chris把疑問直接拋出口：「這裡有什麼？」  
Sebastian僵在原地，他像個看色情書刊被老媽抓包的中學生，他的臉迅速發燙，「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「之前我就說過要來，忘了嗎？我在客廳和書房都沒看到你，就──」Sebastian的答非所問勾起Chris的好奇心，他往前踏了一步，歪頭看了看對方背後的鏡子， Sebastian的記事本掉在兩人踩著的那塊地板上，Chris踢到了它，兩雙視線同時集中到翻開的紙頁，Chris彎腰把它撿起來，「我沒想到你會躲在這裡找靈感。」

紙頁上一片空白，Sebastian很慶幸他把那張不知所云的手稿撕掉了，他更慶幸Chris的注意力被成功轉移，轉移到他空空如也的大腦。  
「……我想我肯定不是唯一有怪癖的人。」Sebastian調整了一下站姿，他把抬高的雙臂收回來，改抱在胸前，試圖讓自己顯得愝意一點。這很難辦到，因為在他身後的鏡面正傳來一些碰撞，它們敲打著Sebastian的背骨，時重時輕，就像有什麼人在替他按摩，他覺得自己還聽見了某種壓抑的呼吸聲，他寧願相信那是他的幻覺。  
幸好，Chris似乎什麼也沒聽到，他將目光移開，轉過頭去拉了拉掛在衣架上的那套冬兵戲服，「緬懷過去的角色確實是種方法，有時候我也會抱著美國隊長的制服，坐在衣櫃裡發呆。」  
「那會讓你想到什麼？」  
「想到我再也不用穿這件謀殺性慾的緊身衣了，也不用再剃掉我的鬍子！」  
Sebastian噴出一聲笑，他想起以往Chris曾經在Twitter上發過給鬍子的悼念文，每次進漫威劇組前都要哀悼一遍，現在，Chris想怎麼和他的鬍子談戀愛都可以了，他不再是美國隊長。而Sebastian呢，冬兵依然沒有離開他的生活，他和他的衣服一起住在這個小房間裡。Sebastian伸出一手摸了摸那件皮衣上的束帶，他一隻腳交叉搭住另一隻腳，因為他感覺到背後貼著的那人雙腳懸空了起來，好處是他不必再努力遮擋鏡面的下半部，壞處是，撞在他背上的力道越來越大了。

「我覺得我們該──」Sebastian的尾椎黏著鏡子，用一種艱難的手勢去推Chris，他們最好儘快離開這個地方。但Chris的腳掌還釘在原地，他看著記事本，空白的紙張上有一些寫字太用力留下的印痕，「所以，這是你的新靈感嗎？」  
Chris抬頭望向Sebastian，後者一臉納悶，「什麼？」  
「Bromance（同性情愫）、Comradeship（戰友/同志情誼）、Traumatic experience（創傷經驗）、PSTD（創傷壓力症候群）、Conflict and Compromise（衝突與和解）、Soul Mate（靈魂伴侶）……這是你寫下的單詞，兄弟，我得說你準確地抓住了市場口味，雖然乍看之下，我還以為這是美國隊長第四集。」  
Sebastian的嘴巴張到一半，卻說不出話來。兩天前他與冬兵的交談中，他還以為自己得知了什麼不得了的秘密，仔細想想，多年來漫威不是一直都在拍這種故事嗎？

「我承認這有點老套了。」Sebastian難為情地低下頭，他看見他揉掉的那團紙在他的褲袋裡鼓起來，位置還有些尷尬，這更加深了他想燒掉它的念頭。  
「不不，這類型的故事永遠不退流行。只是我一直認為你喜歡創新，之前你寫過一篇火星人搭著飛行艙墜落到地球，他撞到腦袋失去記憶，跟一個俄羅斯女孩談戀愛的劇本，這就挺有意思的──雖然他最後還是回到火星去了。」  
「人們喜歡圓滿的愛情，沒有快樂結局，就沒有票房，」Sebastian坦言，當他試著寫自己想寫的東西時，總是得不到青睞，這一點Chris也很明白，媚俗的作品永遠最受歡迎，「……話說，你覺得為什麼美國隊長和冬兵的感情能說服觀眾？當初拍片的時候，我們沒有像現在那麼熟。」  
「呃，因為他們看出我們發展的潛力？」  
「你是指當其中一人流落街頭時，另一個人負責養活他嗎？」  
Chris仰頭呵呵笑了幾聲，「也可能剛好反過來，當他們之中有一人江郎才盡時，另一人接手他的工作。」

他們兩個都笑了，小小空間裡的氧氣被大量吸入，因此變得有些窒悶。Chris將記事本抓在手裡揚了揚，「放心，我不是來催稿的，無論你寫出什麼樣的故事，我都期待。如果你什麼也寫不出來，也別勉強自己。」  
Sebastian知道Chris只是試圖減輕他的壓力，截稿期就在五天後，他不能再跟他的大腦過不去了，「謝謝你，Chris，」Sebastian真誠地說，「有付出才有收獲，我會盡力不讓你失──」  
他的話還沒說完，就有人從後方給了他一記肘擊（根據Sebastian的判斷，那是冬兵的右臂，對方還算手下留情），Sebastian往前彈跳了兩步，卻還是沒平穩住重心，他直接撞上Chris的胸口。  
「不讓你失望。」Sebastian貼在Chris的胸前說，他的嘴唇磨擦到對方的棉質圓領T恤，他兩眼睜得大大的，一股不濃不淡的麝香味鑽入他的鼻腔。

Sebastian撞擊的力道不算小，不過Chris頂得住，角色的需求讓他始終擺脫不了上健身房的命運，他的胸肌比Sebastian大塊，肩膀也寬出一截。Chris揉了揉Sebastian的鬈髮，「滿足導演之前，先填飽你的胃吧。沒有卡路里，就沒有工作的動力，這是我奉行的法則。」  
從Chris的語氣聽來，他貌似很滿意眼下的現況，一個個頭和他差不多高的男人依靠著他，而他也享用他的創舉。Sebastian已經徹底離開了穿衣鏡，他在Chris的身前定格了好一會兒，才想到要回頭看那面鏡子。  
鏡子裡沒有人，只有Sebastian緊挨著Chris的身影，光潔的明膠表層毫不掩飾地映出Chris的笑容和Sebastian的呆滯。不確定是冬兵給Sebastian面子，還是他和Steve轉移陣地去了別的角落恩愛，總之，Sebastian待在Chris懷裡沒有動，Chris的手還扶著他的胸部。

「對不起……我腳底打滑了。」Sebastian說，他重新站直身體，面對Chris的近距離接觸，他不再有以往的不知所措，他老早就習慣了，不過他嗅得出Chris換了一款男用香水，他的腳也確實有點軟。  
Chris看著幾吋之外的Sebastian，從他毛茸茸的鬍子裡透出大大的微笑，「你真的該休息了，夥計，我敢打賭你只吃了早餐。來吧，我買了臘腸和燻雞口味的披薩，有芝士夾心，我的健身教練不准我吃這個，但是我還是想吃，我需要你幫忙消化一點熱量。」


	4. Into the Mirror-04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章內容有劇本片段，【】為場/景/時/人，△為人物動作，▲為場景切換，前面一個英文字加冒號是人物對白；Chace出來打醬油

【場：紐約時代廣場；景：OO百貨前的櫥窗；時：X月X日；人：S】

S是Sebastian新劇本中的女主角，他還沒替她想好名字，姑且先用『S』表示，屆時將手稿謄到電腦裡後，再將人名全部代換掉就好了。

△S站在一間百貨公司前，街邊的櫥窗映出她的倒影，她看著某個知名品牌推出的當季包包，臉上露出哀怨的神色。  
S：（廉價手提包裡的手機響了，她把手機拿出來，接起電話）哈囉，R！

R是S的女性朋友名字，Sebastian同樣還沒想好她該叫什麼名字，於是先以『R』代替。

R：（聲音從話筒傳出，沒露臉）我猜妳一定正在逛百貨公司。  
S：是啊，妳真懂我。  
R：有什麼好選擇嗎？今天可是發薪日。  
S：我的選擇是步行回家然後買外帶中國菜來吃……也許再加個一手啤酒。  
▲S從一片櫥窗移動到另一片櫥窗前，人群從她身旁經過，她的影子倒映在擦得亮晶晶的玻璃上，玻璃後方陸續出現精美卻昂貴的陳列品。  
R：聽起來很悲慘，今天不只是發薪日還是周末！  
S：如妳所知，我的下一個截稿日快到了，我只是剛好路過這兒去送上一批稿件給我的編輯，他對內容不是很滿意，若我沒有修改出更好的成果，連中國菜都要吃不起了──哦，等等（將夾在脖子旁邊的手機拿起來看螢幕），我有插撥，我先掛囉！

Sebastian把原子筆夾在攤開的記事本上，離開公寓到位於兩條街外的中國餐廳，那裡的店員跟他很熟，一看到他的臉就知道他要點什麼菜。當店員走進廚房去炒菜時，Sebastian雙手插在口裡袋，站在滿是油膩味的空間裡猶豫了一會兒，最後他還是決定外帶，他到結帳櫃台付了錢，提著盛裝紙盒的塑膠袋，走回人滿為患的大街上。

【場：紐約街頭十字路口；景：一個號誌燈旁邊；時：X月X日；人：S、C】

△S站在十字路口，她身旁的號誌燈剛剛亮起行人的綠燈，可是她沒有過馬路，她停在紅磚道上接手機，顯然這通電話對她來說很重要，不能邊走邊講。  
S：你好，C。  
▲鏡頭從S的臉切換到C的臉，C是S的男性友人，有亮眼的外貌和一頭金髮，並且住宿條件良好，他講電話的背景是歐式簡約設計風格的公寓，他正陷在一張小牛皮沙發裡，前方的電視螢幕在播棒球賽。  
C：嗨，我希望沒有打擾到妳（邊說話邊拿起擺在桌上的一瓶海尼根）。  
S：（露出微笑，伸手撥開被風颳到眼前的一撮瀏海）你什麼時候都不會打擾到我。  
C：是嗎？我記得三天前我打妳的手機，跟今天同一個時間，妳用高八度的嗓音對我咆哮，吼了一串我至今仍然想不起來的話，然後電話就斷了，老實說昨天我做夢都還夢見這一幕。  
S：……那時我正好卡在一個難以跨越的坎，套一句『清秀佳人』的女主角安．雪莉的話（閉緊眼睛仰起頭，佯裝痛苦的樣子）：我正身陷絕望的深淵。我也不記得當時我說了些什麼，事後我跟你道過歉啦。  
C：我知道，永遠不要在作家的死線前一天打電話給他。  
S：你非常上道。  
C：（站起身，移動到設在客廳和廚房中間的U型流理台，把空的玻璃酒瓶扔進回收筒，再走到冰箱前面）那今天呢？我沒記錯的話，妳應該正準備開香檳慶祝脫離苦海了？  
S：是即將墜入下一個地獄。我的編輯不喜歡我的想法，他覺得我得過且過、對人生充滿消極，還不懂得進取……這樣的態度影響了我的創作，他認為看完我的小說的人都會去跳樓的。  
C：我一直說妳有個爛編輯（打開冰箱門拿出新啤酒，鏡頭移動，帶到擺在冰箱側門的一瓶香檳），在我看來，妳唯一的問題是太缺乏自信心。  
S：（低頭，露出苦笑，更多亂髮被吹向她的臉，有幾撮還進了嘴巴，她不再伸手去撥掉）這件事他也有提到。  
C：……顯然我也是個爛朋友。  
S：不，你是我最好的朋友，如果有機會我會報答你的。比方說坐在你那張貴得要命的沙發上剝蝦殼。  
C：隨時歡迎妳這樣做。  
S：下次吧，我沒記錯的話你後天就不在國內了，對嗎？你要飛去丹麥參加一個什麼很厲害的跟家具有關的展覽……  
C：是科隆家具和室內設計展，那也是一場地獄，在一大群年輕又有恐怖創意的天才面前感覺自己是個沒用的老頭子。  
S：你才不是老頭子，你小我兩歲！  
C：……我就是打個比方。好了，我相信妳還在大街上，我聽見車子從妳面前經過了好幾次，小心點，紐約的騎士都很凶。下回找個妳跟我都有空的時間，我們到天堂乾一杯吧。  
S：就這麼說定了，再見，祝你後天一路順風。  
△S掛掉電話，在她面前的號誌燈已經變了三輪，她等待第四輪的綠燈亮起來，穿過斑馬線走到另一邊的街道。  
▲鏡頭切換到C的公寓，他看著變暗的手機螢幕，陷入深思。

Sebastian在走過一個街口之後，他的手機響了起來。  
他用沒提袋子的那手伸進口袋裡，摸出手機，看向螢幕，在上面閃爍的名字是Chris Evans。  
Chris很少打Sebastian的手機，他們多半在線上通訊軟體（WhatApp或者Skype）討論一切的事。但Sebastian也不是沒被屬於Chris的特殊鈴聲給嚇醒過——他替每個不同的朋友和家人設了不同的來電鈴聲，他給母親的鈴聲是Maria Carey的『Hero』，死黨Chace的鈴聲是『Slow Down』，至於Chris，現在從Sebastian的手機揚聲孔裡播放的是迪士尼經典動畫片小美人魚裡的主題曲之一『Under the Sea』，演唱者還是一隻跟Sebastian同名的寄居蟹。當然這不是他選擇這首歌的理由，這純粹來自於他多年前對Chris建立的某些既定印象，Chris本人也不曉得他在Sebastian手機裡的代表鈴聲竟然是這個，畢竟沒人會站在另一個人旁邊時還給自已打電話的吧。

「嗨Chris。」Sebatian在街邊停下腳步，紐約的騎士飆起車來不要命，他最好別邊講手機邊穿越斑馬線。  
「我沒猜錯的話你在大馬路上？出門買中國菜當午餐？」  
省略掉麻煩的問候，Chris直接開門見山。以一個普通朋友來說，他干涉的有點太多了，從很久以前就如此。可是天曉得，Sebastian不僅沒有被冒犯的感覺，他在聽見Chris的聲音時總是高興又帶著愧疚，前者是因為Chris對他來說從不是普通的，後者則是因為他又想起他的稿子進度，雖然Chris根本不是他的編輯。  
這些年來，Sebastian產出的作品並不多，每回他都在片約的空檔中擠出時間寫好劇本，再送去給不同的製作團隊審稿，對方願意的話就採用，不願意也不影響他的生活，他不是什麼富裕的人，但還不至於因為領不到稿費就餓死。  
只不過隨著年紀漸長，能夠參與的戲路比以往更有限，Sebastian越來越分不清楚自已在演員和編劇這兩個角色中的定位，哪一個是他的職業，哪一個才是業餘的。Chris的定位倒是清楚分明：知名的演員、導演，偶爾也身兼製作人。但他和Sebastian始終沒有正式的合作關係，他只是把他介紹給自己認識的導演，用的是朋友的名義，至於Sebastian的作品會被採用或退回，完全不是Chris能擔保的事。

「你答對了，那間餐廳的菜你也吃過，就是上個月你來我家那次。」  
「我記得，我喜歡他們的蝦子，不過我好像也說過，他們的菜太油，對你破爛的腸胃沒有好處。」  
一個主觀的評論，這回連Sebastian都覺得Chris有些越線了。但是同樣地，這並沒有引發他的不適感，有人關心他是件好事，他只想替自己喜愛的餐廳作出一點辯護，「下次你該試試春捲，他們炸的皮一點也不油膩，我甚至不用把它們放在餐巾紙上滾一圈再塞進嘴巴。」  
「那簡直就是節食期間吃炸雞的女人會做的事！」  
「閉嘴，你這個下周就要進棚的可憐蟲，早餐能吃的只剩下水煮蛋跟沒有沙拉醬的生菜了吧！我得過馬路了，劇本有進度，明天傳一部分到你信箱。」  
「行，我都在線上，你要來個睡前視訊會議我也奉陪。」Chris會這麼說是因為他知道Sebastian有裸睡的習慣，他們好歹在一起拍過將近五年的戲。  
Sebastian嘟噥了幾句他自己也聽不太懂的話，就把電話掛了（他唯有在相當放鬆的情況下才會溜出羅馬尼亞式的黏音，這點連他自己都沒發現）。Chris講這種話當然毫無壓力，他被迫犧牲美食換來的六塊肌很快就要搬上大螢幕了，到時候全世界都看得到，Sebastian呢？他從春天之後就窩在家裡，沒有拍戲的動力讓他去健身房，他最激烈的運動就是從公寓下樓走到各個不同的地點去買食物，偶爾到附近的公園慢跑，如果非要在Chris面前裸體，他得先惡補幾天的仰臥起坐。

【場：紐約市出租公寓；景：女用臥房，梳妝台；時：X月X日；人：S，s】  
Sebastian在午餐後盯著他的記事本，接下來的劇情即將出現一個重要的人物，和S息息相關，事實上Sebastian想不出該怎麼定義這兩人之間的關係——既然他都叫她大寫的『S』了，那姑且先稱呼另一人小寫的『s』吧。

△S坐在她的梳妝台前面，盯著梳妝鏡，她出門時沒有化妝，她只有出席很重要的場合（例如婚禮或者約會）才會化妝，而這些場合好一陣子都沒出現了。她和稍早在戶外的不同之處，就是脫了她的風衣，把綁起來的馬尾拆掉，過肩的頭髮披下來（註明：她有自然鬈，因為沒費心打理而顯得髮型零亂）。  
S：晚安（她對著鏡子裡的自己講話）。  
△鏡子裡原本映出S的臉，這時突然產生了變化（此處應有特效），變成另一張臉，其實那還是她的臉，只是鏡中人的裝扮和氣質都有顯著的不同。  
s：（沒有講話，只是靜靜看著S，看著另一個自己。她的頭髮比S長，較為直順和整齊，髮尾有條不紊的披在胸前。她沒有S的熱情，也沒有笑容，比不修邊幅的S更沉穩。她的穿著不是這個時代的衣服，而是十八世紀的女性睡衣）。  
S：妳今天好嗎？前兩天妳沒出現，我記得妳說過妳──（努力斟酌適當的用詞）離開妳的城市去解決一些麻煩事。  
s：嗯（微點頭，依然面無表情）。  
S：事情解決了嗎？  
s：算是吧。我們把臉塗黑，假扮成印地安人混到貨輪船上，把英國人的幾百箱茶葉丟到海裡去，他們氣炸了。  
S：（面露震驚）這聽起來不像是解決事情而是讓它變得更糟。  
s：這是必要之舉，英國政府想要壓榨這個國家的人民，我們不能讓他們得逞。  
S：……好吧，我明白妳的意思（將臉湊近鏡面），不過我還是很擔心，妳跟妳的同伴沒有受傷吧？  
s：（緊繃的神色比剛才放鬆一些）我們好得很。妳呢？妳的臉色不怎麼好。  
S：（遲疑幾秒，又退回原來的位置坐下，神情侷促）比起你們的戰爭，我的煩惱不值一提。  
s：沒有煩惱是不值一提的。妳的伙伴呢，他不在這兒？  
S：（目光瞥了一眼擺在梳妝台旁的照片，那是她和C的合照，兩人在一間家具店的門口，手裡拿著冰淇淋）他有他的事情要忙，我也不能總是過度依賴。  
s：（嘴角上揚，露出從剛剛到現在第一個微笑，她笑起來的表情和S很像）若妳需要一個人，妳得說出口。  
△s說話時，有一隻手從她背後伸出，鏡面的背景是混濁的，清晰的只有s的臉，所以S看不清楚站在她後方的人是誰，她只能看出那是一個男人的手，那隻手繞過她的脖子，手指慢慢往下滑，伸進她寬鬆的睡衣領口，s轉過頭去親吻對方，S看見一頭金髮貼上s的臉頰。

「所以接下來是床戲嗎？」  
傍晚，Sebastian和他的多年好友Chace Crawford約在咖啡館碰面，他把劇本給Chace看，想聽聽對方的意見，結果Chace看完目前的進度就丟給他這一句。  
Sebastian面有菜色地把記事本拉回來，「當然不是！」  
「老天，你還是改不了拖拖拉拉的毛病。」  
「是你做人太膚淺。電影開演不到十分鐘，男女主角就開始滾床單，你不會覺得劇情跳躍得太快了嗎？」  
「我來告訴你什麼叫劇情跳太快，」Chace搶過記事本和筆，在第二場戲和第三場中間的夾縫畫出一個大圓圈，外加一個問號，「讓我問你，女主角在跟男主角講完電話後，直到她回家坐在梳妝台前，這中間發生了什麼事？為什麼她在鏡子裡看見另一個自己像幽靈一樣冒出來的時候那麼鎮靜，正常人的反應難道不是嚇得尿褲子嗎？你是不是應該和觀眾解釋一下來龍去脈？」

Sebastian遲疑了一下，的確，他有想過要描寫這一幕，就像他當初第一次在鏡子裡見到冬兵時，他甚至嚇得忘了要尖叫，他臉色發白著一路倒退，最後坐在自己的洗衣籃裡。如果把這幕加進電影中確實很有戲劇效果，只不過這麼一來，直述法會花去較長的鋪陳時間（觀眾得跟著角色經歷驚嚇、消化以及慢慢適應的過程），他目前的作法得以省去這些時間，還能避開最麻煩的一件事：不必費神去解釋鏡子裡出現的時空異變現象，畢竟這不是科幻片。  
「……我認為觀眾更有興趣知道接下來會發生的事，」Sebastian再度開口時，底氣沒有剛才那麼充足了，他把Chace手裡的筆拿過來，在頁面上補了一條註記，「不過你說得有理，我會試著在後面的劇情加進倒敘片段，交待女主角和鏡中人第一次的邂逅場景。」  
「你說到重點了，觀眾確實對再來的事更感興趣：他們到底會不會滾床單？」  
「你指的是現實組還是鏡面組？」  
「都是。」  
「我想那不是這部片要表達的主題——」  
「哦，Sebby，醒醒吧！我知道你想要表達什麼，這個可憐又倒楣的女孩在生活中各種地不順遂，有一天，鏡子裡出現了另一個她，長著和她相同的臉，卻堅毅又強悍，完全是她另一個面相。鏡子反映出她心目中的理想，包括她渴望發生的戀情，我敢用未來一年的片酬打賭鏡子裡那個男的長得也和C男一模一樣。」  
Sebastian再度沉默了，他很想從Chace那裡贏錢，可是對方說得一點都沒錯。唯一不同的是，Sebastian知道冬兵和美國隊長並不是他想象出來的人物，而是真實存在於另一個世界，有血有肉的兩個人，他們的情感既令人震憾卻也讓人羨慕，而不僅是反映Sebastian心中的想望，至少Sebastian是這麼相信的。

「你講的都對，我就是要寫一個淺顯易懂的愛情故事，你對此有什麼意見嗎？」Sebastian有些自暴自棄地叉起三分之二塊的起司蛋糕，放進嘴裡，然後他又招來店員，點了兩杯新的卡布奇諾。  
「沒有意見，我只是在挽救你的票房。我看得出來你在儘可能地省麻煩，因為你的製作團隊不會有資金去處理複雜的後製特效。你找的女主角一定不會太起眼，男主角要夠帥，但兩人都要有基本的演技，因為他們得詮釋兩組不同的人馬。你提到了英國政府和十八世紀，看樣子鏡面組的背景是殖民時期？我的歷史不好，你沒特別點明這件事是對的，因為觀眾不想看個愛情片還得順便上歷史課。沒有打打殺殺的大場面，沒有酷炫的動畫，能吸引觀眾的就只剩下有點創意的感情戲——當然能滾床單最好。」  
「好啦好啦，滾床單，」Sebatian又用筆繼續標註。他和Chace一起拍過那麼蠢的片子，但他不得不承認這些年來Chace被磨練出很敏銳的市場觀察力，接演的片子也比他多，這就是他請益對方的理由，某種程度Chace更像他的編輯，如果他確實是一個爛作家的話，「說實話我原本就有這個打算，只是我在尋找時機。」「什麼時機？」  
「當然是女主角不會被男主角拒絕的時機，你應該看得出他們之間的差異。」

Chace低頭啜了一口擠成楓葉狀的奶泡，他抬頭時，嘴角還有咖啡色的泡沫，他理直氣狀的沒打算去擦掉，好像那團甜膩原本就長在他的臉上，「我有沒有說過你這人太妄自菲薄了？」  
「你說過的壞話很多，我怎麼可能每句都記得——你這句是什麼意思？」  
「沒事，」Chace擺了擺手，他的視線掃回桌面上的記事本，「我很好奇，那個『C』指的是我嗎？」  
「啥？」  
「你懂的，作家總是躲在角色背後說自己的故事，在你的故事裡怎麼可能沒有我的存在。」  
Chace說的話有一半是正確的，Sebastian在瞠目結舌之際，也只能逮住那不正確的另一半反駁，「那個『C』當然不是你，他又不是自戀狂。」  
「哦，所以我是閨蜜R囉。」  
「為什麼你非得是我故事裡的某個人？」

Chace用叉子戳進剩下的那三分之一塊蛋糕，在Sebastian還沒來得及開口前把它一口吞下肚，他對他眨眨眼，「最後一個問題，『S』跟『C』到底是什麼意思？」  
Chace沒回答上一個問題而是提出了下一個問題，這件事應該被討論，可是新的那個問題吸走了Sebastian的注意力，他心想，誰會去在乎一篇劇本裡的人物代號？反正它們最後總要被改成不相干的名字。  
不過若真要說，它們確實有其意義，事實上Sebastian是反相思考，他先替鏡中的人物命名，再將它們套用回現實的人物身上。『s』是soilder，『c』是captain，至於『S』和『C』……  
「『C』是英文第三個字母，不是頂尖的但也名列前茅，『S』是英文第十九個字母，沒有吊車尾卻幾乎敬陪末座。」  
「所以我沒說錯，」Chace把記事本蓋起來，舉起它砸在Sebastian的腦門上，「你這人真是妄自菲薄。」

【場：紐約街頭；景：咖啡館；時：X月Y日；人：S、R】

Sebastian到家後，把和Chace在咖啡店的對話幾乎原封不動地搬到劇本上，讓他今天的工作有了一些進展。當然他修改了關於電影製作的細節，因為故事裡的女主角是小說家，不過出版社和電影業對作品的口味有時大同小異。既然Chace那麼想當女主角的閨蜜就讓他當好了，日後Chace若看見這段對白在螢幕上出現──如果它真的有機會搬上大螢幕的話──就會知道那是Sebastian對他的致敬。

寫作一路進行到夜晚，凌晨兩點鐘，Sebastian抱著他的記事本躺在床上睡著了，稍早的兩杯咖啡對提神顯然沒太大幫助。  
Sebastian難得在趕稿期間睡得跟死人一樣熟，然而，當他開始記得要呼吸，並且幾乎打起鼾時，他聽見了一個奇怪的聲響。

『叩、叩、叩』──  
聲音是從穿衣間傳來的。  
Sebastian猛然驚醒，他從床上坐起來，筆記本從他胸前滑向床單。他扭開了床頭燈，又豎起耳朵仔細聽了一會兒，『叩、叩』聲仍在持續，而且分貝越升越高。他確定不是自己聽錯後，連忙翻開被子跳下床，光著腳跑進穿衣間裡。

穿衣間的門口有一顆按鈕，Sebastian按下它，頭頂的嵌燈亮起，小小的室內大放光明。他望向正前方的穿衣鏡，果不其然，冬兵站在那兒，對方握起的拳頭準備再一次捶向鏡面，看見Sebastian出現時，冬兵收住了手。  
「嗨！」Sebastian匆忙地打招呼。  
「嗨。」冬兵就和劇本裡的s一樣，面癱是種常態。至於Sebastian，他還來不及照鏡子，鏡面就被另一人佔據了，但他知道自己頭髮一定很亂。  
「你怎麼會在這個時間出現？」  
「明天一早我和Steve要出遠門，傍晚時你不在，我來道別。」

Sebastian『哦』了一聲，在他心中的大石頭才被放下又懸了起來。  
早先，Chace提過，Sebastian給他的新劇本起的名稱『Into the Mirror』，跟韓國一部鬼片的片名相同。Chace沒建議Sebastian要改名，沒人規定同一個名字不能反覆使用，只是，這不免在Sebastian心中種下了一道陰影，他剛才驚醒的那一瞬間，瞪著穿衣室的門口，聽著從裡面傳來的怪聲，還以為下一秒是不是有什麼東西會從那兒爬出來。  
幸好，那只是冬兵。Sebastian在確認真相的時候放下心來，卻同時震驚於自己的想法，原來冬兵對他來說真的不是一個偶然出現的鬼魂，他隔著鏡面和Sebastian聊天就像住在窗戶另一邊的好友。現在這個好友卻要出遠門了，他為此還特地來和Sebastian說再見，這提醒了Sebastian，既然冬兵和美國隊長都不是存在於他幻想中的人物，那他們也有自己的生活，有屬於自己的仗要打，他們很可能會受傷，甚至可能會死。

Sebastian甩了甩腦袋，把這不吉利的念頭扔出去，「你們要去哪兒？」  
「非洲。」  
「有什麼麻煩事要解決嗎？」Sebastian越問越斥責起寫出這些台詞的烏鴉嘴。  
「算是吧。」  
「那……」Sebastian往前走了一步，他的腳尖抵住鏡子，他不曉得有什麼臨別的話能對這名超級士兵交待，想了半天只能擠出一句，「小心點好嗎？」  
「當然，」冬兵答應得很爽快，隨後他又問，「你怎麼了？」  
「我沒怎麼了？」  
「你有心事。」冬兵用了肯定句。

Sebastian的心事可多了，人生由這些囤積在腦門裡的小煩惱延續，就像聚沙成塔一樣。Sebastian視線游移，不經意瞄到冬兵的胸前，剛才還保持距離時他沒看出來，現在他就近看到冬兵寬鬆的T恤領口下方露出幾個鮮紅色的圓點，顯而易見是草莓印，而且完全不用懷疑是誰種的。Sebastian飛快將眼睛轉開，改由半張臉對著冬兵，他尷尬的咳了幾聲，「……我就希望你跟Steve都能好好的。」  
Sebastian說的是真心話，就算上回冬兵給他的那一肘有點用力，只差沒撞破他的鏡子，Sebastian想都沒想過這一切是怎麼發生的，若他抱持太多物理性的懷疑，冬兵可能會從他眼前消失，他寧可繼續像個有妄想症的神經病。

他聽見冬兵發出了一聲『嗯』，以Sebastian曾經詮釋過冬兵的心得，他知道要從對方嘴裡取得一個承諾多不容易，既然取得了就很難被打破，這多少能令人心安，Sebastian沒想到的是對方還給他接下來這個東西：一股溫度貼上Sebastian的臉頰，透過冰涼的鏡子，它既突兀又真實。  
Sebastian疑惑地側頭看，發現冬兵正用右手手指在摸他的臉，「嘿，你多久沒跟人上床了？」冬兵問。


	5. Into the Mirror-05

Sebastian有點恍神，冬兵的聲音還黏在他的耳膜，話語卻被隔離在大腦之外，他不曉得那個問題是什麼意思。他的右腳往後跨，左腳也跟進，他身後一片空曠，收集髒衣服的籃子擺在穿衣室門口，不然他可能又要跌進去一次了，那說不定能把冬兵逗笑。  
冬兵確實在笑，由於『開心』這項情緒並沒有真正出現在冬兵身上過，至少在Sebastian扮演他的時期沒有，Sebastian看著對方的臉，他判讀不出那些細微的五官變化，他只能看出冬兵的嘴角不像平日繃成一直線，它的左邊上翹了起來，面頰的肌肉也跟著放鬆，接著，冬兵雙手伸到T恤下擺，將它往上拉，把整件衣服脫掉。

看見半裸的冬兵是另一種陌生的體驗，Sebastian在鏡頭前這樣做過（從導演的母片和試映間裡看見裸著上半身的自己坐在洗腦椅上），但現實生活？他已經很久沒看過一個人的裸體了，即使對方是男人也不例外。  
Sebastian盯住鏡面，從冬兵鎖骨前的吻痕一路向下延伸，紅色的圓點掩埋在他下腹的一小片恥毛裡。冬兵的身材好極了，他每一塊突起的肌肉都是鍛鍊過的線條，Sebastian目不轉睛地望著對方，他的思路很難再往前推進，或許是基於一種回禮的心態，Sebastian也伸手脫了自己的上衣（今天他是不小心在寫作中睡著的，所以他沒有像平日一樣裸著身體睡覺），等他回神的時候，那件皺巴巴的衣服已經被他隨手甩到了後方，掛在塑膠製的籃子邊緣。

現在他們倆一模一樣了，人原本就該和鏡子裡的自己一樣。有一瞬間，Sebastian被眼前的影象給混淆了，他以為站在鏡子裡的就是他本人，直到冬兵的視線向下移動——Sebastian的眼珠子原本沒有在動，這提醒了他冬兵和他是不同的個體——黏著在Sebastian的腹部上，Sebastian也因此轉移目光，他低頭看向自己，他感覺得到對面那人臉上的笑意加深，不是因為Sebastian變胖，而是他太瘦了。Sebastian對此有自覺，他的身體吸收不了垃圾食物的油脂，如Chris所說，近年來不規律的作息搞壞了他的腸胃，沒有超級英雄的角色再逼迫他攝取大量蛋白質，他的胸部整個扁了下來，肋骨隱約外露，曾經拼死拼活操練出的王字型腹肌老早就不見蹤影，只剩下單薄的皮膚和一小塊凸起的下腹，那可能是晚間喝太多咖啡造成的。  
與冬兵一比，Sebastian相形見拙，他臉紅了，他巴不得現在就把衣服穿上，可是站在他對面那人沒給他反應的機會，冬兵把手指插進內褲的褲腰（他在那件寬大的T恤下方只穿了一條黑色三角褲），將它緩緩往下脫，Sebastian覺得自己就像在觀看一部慢動作播放的影片，也可能他只是單純地被嚇傻，影格上的色彩暈染開來又凝聚，黑色的布料被勾到銀色的手指上扔到鏡框以外的範圍，鏡子裡只留下大片純粹的肉色，等Sebastian重新找回焦距時，全裸的冬兵就站在他面前，生殖器和兩顆囊袋垂在胯下。

Sebastian把手舉起來，因為冬兵正在往前走，他以為這樣做就能阻止對方接近，「等等，我——」  
冬兵在距離他三吋不到的地方停下來，當然了，他們之間終究隔著鏡面，「Steve睡了，」冬兵說，「他很累，他操了我三次。」  
鏡子裡的男人嘴唇在動，那塊粉色有種魔力，讓Sebastian除了盯著它沒辦法再作其它思考。冬兵是個好看的男人，Sebastian忘了，在世人眼中他也是那個好看的男人，Sebastian認為他們倆並不相像，他已經很久沒有認真打量過自己的臉了，他只有在起床刷牙時會抬頭瞄一眼盥洗鏡，那時他多半還神智不清。  
冬兵留著Sebastian沒有的長頭髮，他的髮尾隨意垂在肩膀上，髮絲中若隱若現的傷疤顯得異常性感，他的身上有滿滿的歡愛痕跡，那痕跡來自另一個男人。Sebastian知道那個男人是誰，他的腦迴路還卡在冬兵剛才說的那句話，音頻持續循環……Sebastian阻止不了自己代入某些臆想的畫面，這是人體感官的本能，他從來沒能透過鏡面看見冬兵的Steve是什麼樣子，所以他能代入的只有Chris的臉。

三次。Sebastian心想。  
驚訝好像是很遙遠以前的事了，冬兵坦承他和Steve的關係，其實只在兩天前。Sebastian用原子筆劃破紙張，在上面寫滿所有堆砌這段情感的元素，他的疑問有那麼多，可是當他真正面對冬兵時，包圍他的就只有最具象化的悸動，就像現在這樣，肉慾溢於言表之外，他隔著玻璃彷彿都聞得到汗水和精液的氣味。  
Sebastian一隻手往下滑，他穿著過於鬆垮的休閒褲，不是他買錯尺碼，而是他比以往減了幾吋腰圍，這件褲子是幾年前買的，就和他劇本裡的S一樣，他很久沒把錢花在不必要的購物上了。  
他沒有把褲子脫掉，他只是將手掌蓋在褲襠前，陷入沉默，冬兵也很沉默，但他走的路比Sebastian更遠。冬兵握住自己的生殖器，就在另一個男人的眼皮底下，他將那根鬆軟的海綿體放在掌心裡，搓揉起來，若它不久前才發洩過三次，那他應該像Steve一樣，累得不得了，這是Sebastian的想法，然而冬兵隨即向他證明超級士兵不是虛有其表。  
冬兵硬了起來，他的手從下方移到上方，握在他手裡的柱體直挺挺的，他用拇指刮著冠狀的頂端。Sebastian這時也摸到一股堅硬，它在他掌心底下游移，為了更好地捕捉它，Sebastian把手伸進自己的褲子，在裡面做出和冬兵相同的事，對方的手動一下，他也跟著動一下。冬兵在引導他。

Sebastian這才驚覺他在經歷一件多不可思議的事，不是指他的穿衣室裡發生了疑似世人眼中的靈異現象，而是冬兵，他對Sebastian展現出意想不到的包容，他裸露身體，裸露傷口，以往他那麼做時是在操縱他的組織面前，非自願地被剝奪自由。只有Steve能讓冬兵自由，自由地袒露自我，自由地表現情慾，Sebastian沒想過他能擁有這個，他不認為自己有資格，除了（不痛不癢地）讀著劇本試圖詮釋這個男人的故事外，他沒有任何貢獻。  
_你並不是毫無貢獻。_ 有一道聲音在Sebastian耳邊說，它穿越細軟的毛髮，有些黏膩，令人想起Chris的鬍子，和他獨特的氣音。Chris讓全世界認識美國隊長，他謙虛地默許了這項成就，在電影的最後他卻把成就移轉給Sebastian：他把盾牌交到他手中。Sebastian記得Chris拍他的肩膀，在攝影棚的休息時間用手指滑過他為了冬兵接上的長髮，Chris說他會想念這個的，他邊講話邊捲著那個會打轉的髮尾，因為很快地Sebastian就要換回短髮的造型，那個屬於Bucky Barnes的髮型，現在它同時也屬於美國隊長了，一旦他拿起盾，他就代表他們兩個。  
_你是冬兵，也是Bucky。_ Chris說，新的演員會來接下這些角色，可是Sebastian已經讓這兩個角色被牢牢記住，影迷們說起冬兵和Bucky時，首先會想起他的臉，如果他有能力讓角色在世人的心裡鮮活，那他就有能力說好一個故事。

Sebastian一手扶住鏡框，他的呼吸有點喘，白色的霧氣罩在光滑的鏡面上，冬兵在霧氣後方，表情變得模糊，他們手淫的頻率在鏡裡鏡外同步。  
並不是Sebastian願意放棄那些角色，如今想想，也許他從來沒有真正脫離它們，人們在酒吧或街頭認出他的臉時會直接喊他Bucky或者冬兵，他的名字永遠和美國隊長連在一塊兒，若要問，他並不討厭這個。他的褲子不知道什麼時候被褪下來，掛在膝窩和小腿中間，他把生殖器從內褲中間的洞口掏出來，它就和冬兵的一樣硬挺，龜頭被虎口磨擦得又紅又腫。  
這個空間裡不該有的溫度掠過Sebastian的手跟腳，屬於他的體溫上面又黏了另一層體溫，那不是幻想，只是記憶的籠罩。他想起了Chris在藍幕前跟他扭打成一團，那只是演戲，但必須很逼真，逼真到其中一人蹬掉了另一人的褲子。那可真尷尬，Sebastian還記得他頂著冬兵的裝扮提起自己鬆掉的戰鬥褲，沿著打滑的平台到處找滿地的武器，Chris很好心地幫忙把道具小刀一把把放回Sebastian的口袋，因為他就是天殺的始作俑者。  
他們再度手腳交纏，這次服裝師把Sebastian的褲腰束得更緊了點，但願別再度NG，結果多年後的今天，Sebastian還是拎不住自己的褲子，它已經滑過他的膝蓋掉到地板上。他始終無法確定自己是不是希望那場戲拍完，Chris從後方摟住他，他們的胯部貼在一起磨蹭，這個藍幕會被後製成酷炫的航空母艦，後製很花時間，他們最好一氣呵成，冬兵不能打敗美國隊長，因為後者要拯救世界。

冬兵就在Sebastian眼前，一層薄薄的冰冷分隔他們倆，視野呈現模糊。Sebastian不知道另一端的世界更和平或者更混亂，他只知道在那兒的冬兵和美國隊長不再是敵人，Bucky和Steve終究找回了彼此，他多羨慕這樣的結局。  
在Sebastian的世界裡，導演一喊卡，被推倒的骨牌就迅速歸位。前一秒殺紅眼的仇人下一秒談笑風生，前一刻還緊密相貼的軀體，在攝影機按下『STOP』鍵後迅速分開，他們各自被帶回化妝鏡前，喝著飲料，卸掉厚重又熱死人的裝扮，越過幾張椅子對著彼此的素顏傻笑，既客套又疏離。  
不再是冬兵的Sebastian就只是Sebastian，他以平凡人的身份記得一件事：他和Chris的擁抱，在戲裡戲外，在Steve和Bucky分離又重逢的時刻，在電影殺青後開香檳慶祝的時刻，在他們最後一次合作，背對背走不同的路回家前握緊對方雙手的時刻。他還記得那場航空母艦的戲，因為重拍了好幾次（動作戲太複雜，道具和衣服又總是出狀況），他們兩人的衣服底下全是汗水，抱住彼此的力道漸漸顯得疲軟，卻還是為了敬業而硬撐著。  
Chris還在Sebastian的身下勃起了……他知道，他離他那麼近，他是全世界唯一知道這個秘密的人。他小心地藏住它，就像把星星形狀的沙子藏在玻璃罐裡，他說那是從銀河掉下來的，也沒有人會相信。或許這就是疏離的真相，因為電影得拍完，因為人生還得往前走，人在認清自己之前總要不停地演戲。

Sebastian的另一手往身後摸，他的手指在這時觸碰到光裸的自己，卻不驚訝，他試著用指尖探進股溝內，模擬某些不存在的觸感。  
「對，」他聽見冬兵就近對他說，「Steve也會那樣做。」  
Sebastian嚇了一跳，他的肩膀顫抖，龜頭在掌心噴出黏液。他的臉貼在鏡子上，看著冬兵的微笑從模糊轉為清晰，一聲沉吟傳入耳中。  
他想跟對方說點什麼，他不確定冬兵是不是也高潮了，腳底的重心變得虛浮，他全副的力量都花在不讓自己像顆灌了氫的氣球一樣飄走。

Sebastian眨著眼睛，冬兵不見了，帶著他的道別和他的氣味，還有他跟Steve的秘密一起消失得無影無蹤。他低頭察看，發現自己射出的精液黏得鏡子上都是，他又抬起頭，貼近他的是自己的臉，也是冬兵的臉，除了沒有一頭長髮。他往鏡面上親了一下，留下一個嘴唇的印痕，然後他靠著自己，靜靜地等待呼吸平復。  
Sebastian很久沒有跟鏡子裡的自己相處那麼長的時間了。  
這是必要的。如果他渴望有人愛他……  
他得先愛他自己。


	6. Chapter 6

△S在這天夜裡聽見奇怪的聲響，她從床上驚醒過來，看向梳妝台的方向，叩叩聲是從那裡發出來的。  
▲S離開床舖，她穿著室內用拖鞋，跑向她的梳妝台，把立在旁邊的小燈打開，接著她從鏡子裡看見了s。  
△在這樣的時間點看見s令S很訝異，她們總是在傍晚的時刻碰面。今天的s看起來和平日不太一樣，她端坐在那兒，對S露出微笑，平日幾乎不苟言笑的s笑起來更美了，但這同時也帶給S不太好的預感，當一個人對另一個人這樣笑，通常是要告別。  
△s將左手抬起來，她的五隻手指貼住鏡面，這動作似乎在引導著什麼，於是S也做出一模一樣的事，她也抬起右手將指尖貼在鏡子上，S驚訝地發現她居然能透過冰涼感覺到s的體溫。  
△s對S說，她要走了，她和她的愛人，這裡姑且稱他為c，s和c要再一次離開屬於他們的家鄉，去戰事的邊界提供支援，那裡的居民偷偷囤積了一批軍火，而在明天居民們決定將彈藥搬出來，對著殖民者鳴槍，說明他們不會臣服於蠻橫的侵略。

△S聽著s說的話，她內心非常擔憂，她覺得她有可能再也見不到她的好友──存在鏡子裡的朋友，聽起來很可笑，這跟現實生活中的朋友（例如L）一點也不相同，但她們帶給S的觸動同樣有血有肉。  
△結束對話以後，s把手指放下來，溫度離開了S一會兒，她看見在她對面的人正將雙手往下移動，接下來發生的事讓S瞠目結舌，她看見s脫掉了她的睡衣，露出豐滿的乳房。S從來不覺得自己的乳房豐滿，她總是穿著不合身的上衣，那能遮掩身材的缺陷，可是坐在她對面的人和她有著相似的五官，身材卻極度誘人，s單手托住一邊的乳房，用一種帶著挑逗的手勢搓揉那團裸肉，鑲在上方的紅色乳尖漸漸挺立起來。  
△這樣的視覺衝擊剝奪S的思考能力，當她回過神時，她發現自己周身涼颼颼的，她不知道什麼時候也脫了上衣，單薄的布料被揉成一團丟在她腳邊，她微微向前傾，想將鏡子裡的畫面看得更清楚。  
△s還在愛撫自己，這時，兩隻寬大的手掌從她脖子後方往前伸，掌心覆蓋住她的乳房，一張臉從混沌的視野中露了出來，出現在S眼前，頭一遭，她看見s的情人c的相貌，他和C長得幾乎一模一樣，同樣耀眼的金髮，像海水一樣藍的眼睛，那雙眼睛現在正注視著S，c和s兩人同時對著S溫柔地微笑，那笑容像情人的手掌一樣撫慰著S的身體跟內心，但也同樣訴說著道別。

△S目不轉睛地盯著鏡面，從那當中滲透出一股魔力，牢牢地抓住她，在一般人的眼裡看來她應該得了不輕的妄想症，但旁人怎麼想不重要。S將不必要的雜念拋開，她雙手從腿間往上移動，扶住自己的乳房，她模仿c愛撫s的手勢愛撫著自已，她看見c用指節掐住s的乳頭，那不但讓它們越變越硬，還呈現引人遐想的殷紅色。  
△S聽見從鏡中傳出的喘息聲，那來自一男一女，兩人連呼吸也顯得和諧。c的笑容讓S想起了自己的另一位好友，C的笑臉跟著夏天的甜筒一起裝在相框裡，待在S的身旁，她轉頭看了擺在手邊的照片一眼，她也發出了類似鏡內的呻吟，S嚇了一大跳，她很久沒聽見自己這麼忘情的聲音，她已經快想不起自慰是什麼感覺，也幾乎忘了情慾的味道。  
△鏡子裡的c將一手往下伸，消失在S的視野中，她猜想他的手應該探進了s的內褲，如果她有穿著內褲的話，s的鎖骨上有一排吻痕，吻痕一路延伸到乳房，可能還有更多S看不見的部位，他們今晚肯定不只縱慾一次，S心想，於是她也允許自己難得的放縱。  
△S將右手手指鑽進內褲裡，她驚訝地發現那裡已經濕了，她用指節插進自己的下體，那並不痛，原來她還記得照顧自己的感覺，只是太久沒做而有些生疏。S的肩膀跟著腰部開始擺動，下半身不安份地咬著自己的手指，更多的黏液滑出她體外，她聞到一點腥鹹的味道，也許有一部分是從鏡面傳出來的，她無法分辨。  
△S的頭髮散亂在肩膀上，平日她很討厭那些梳不整齊的自然鬈，但她今晚看向鏡子，第一次覺得這樣的鬈度很性感，那或許是因為她看見的是s的臉，不過她能從那層倒影之中看見自己的面孔。

△濕滑的體液流滿S的手指，她的腳趾緊緊踩住地面，呼吸越來越喘，她在高潮的前一秒別過臉貼住鏡子，傳進她耳中的是和她相同頻率的喘息，當她再抬起頭時，在她面前的一男一女都消失了，她只看見殘留在鏡子上的一片白霧，那是她的吐息形成的痕跡，說不定也有s留下來的痕跡。  
△S倚靠著鏡面，花了很長的一段時間恢復冷靜，長到她自己都不記得過了多久，她試著在餘溫中傾聽s和c的話別，她在今晚終於想起了和自己單獨相處的方式，這是託s和c的福，她希望這不會是最後一次見到他們。  
▲S抓起她和C的那張合照，她離開梳妝台，回到床上，她沒有穿回衣服，她把照片按在赤裸的胸前，用自己的體溫感染鏡框的冰涼。S為了寫稿而接連幾天沒睡好覺，今天她帶著慵懶的身心陷入了沉眠。

 

Chris坐在Sebastian床邊，翻看對方的筆記本，Sebastian睡得很熟，細微的鼾聲從他鼻腔內傳出，現在已經接近中午了，但Chris決定在看完筆記本上的內容前不要吵醒對方。  
在筆記本的其中一張紙頁夾了一個迴紋針，在那之前的場景、人物和對話都呈現規律的排列，最後一個場景寫到女主角S和她的朋友L坐在咖啡廳裡的對話，在那之後，有很大一段文字的筆觸很新，原子筆的墨水顏色也特別深，它們並未被有條理地梳整成劇本應有的格式，看上去比較像筆者在突然其來的靈思襲擊下一口氣把內心的想法傾倒而出。一個藝術創作者在做完這種事之後通常筋疲力竭，Chris很明白，他以往也有寫劇本寫到失眠和嘔吐的經驗，但在完稿之後倒上床呼呼大睡個兩天都不成問題。

Chris看到女主角S自慰的片段，他還來不及跟著她一起經歷高潮，突然，在他身旁的打鼾聲中斷了。  
Sebastian不確定被什麼驚醒了過來，他猛地睜眼，大大的眼珠子瞪向Chris，他的頭髮又亂又蓬，Chris很想伸手去幫對方壓平，卻又覺得這樣看上去挺可愛的，Sebastian花了幾秒鐘回魂後，他一把搶過Chris手裡的筆記本，「你這個混帳！」  
Chris舉起雙手，一臉無辜，「幹嘛，反正你本來就要給我看不是嗎？我只是先睹為快。」  
「我還沒把內容整理好……」Sebastian飛快地翻著本子，一行又一行深藍色字跡印入他的視網膜，它們凌亂得要命，下筆力道又重得可以，屬於昨晚的記憶一一回流，當看完最後一行字時，Sebastian的腦袋再度砸進枕頭內，他將本子攤開來蓋住自己的臉。  
完蛋了，他在心裡吶喊。  
「說實話，我覺得你的床戲寫得很火辣，雖然不是真槍實彈，但……我還真的沒想到你有這方面的潛力，以往你寫的都是口味清淡的愛情故事，」Chris把筆記本從Sebastian的臉前拿開，他做了他剛才想做的事，把對方的頭髮揉進手中，然後發現它們比想象中來得更細更軟，「我看完後只有一個小小的建議。」  
Sebastian原本閉緊眼睛，試圖裝死，他的床被Chris的體重壓塌了一側，他還沒足夠的心神去思考對方為什麼這個時間會出現在他家，他只是掀開一邊的眼皮，無精打采地問，「什麼建議？」  
「這部劇本的女主角，你考慮過換成男主角嗎？」

Sebastian現在兩邊的眼皮都撐開來，他花了很大的力氣睜圓眼睛，直到眼眶周圍的肌肉都跟著發痛。  
他下意識掀開身上的棉被，又蓋住，棉被下方的他是裸體，他瞥見自己的睡衣跟內褲被扔在更衣室的門邊。Chris捕捉到Sebastian的這項舉動，他藏在鬍子裡的笑意更深了，揶揄感簡直比他乾淨著臉孔時更加鮮明，「我不認為你比你看上去的驚訝，Sebastian，作者都愛在故事裡玩躲迷藏，而你希望被人抓到。」  
是的，Chace也講過類似的話，Sebastian心想，他一邊手肘支撐起上半身，此刻他有點像躲在棉被裡打手槍卻被母親抓包的青少年，當然他已經離年輕這個字眼很遙遠了，可是情慾蓬勃的感覺又在昨晚回到他的身體裡，高潮過後的餘韻直到現在還盤踞在他腦海中，他的腳底有些發麻，如果他現在下床走路，他不確定自己能走一直線，醉漢還能借酒裝瘋，但他不能。  
「為什麼你覺得S應該是個男人？」沉默幾秒後，Sebastian問，他的眼肌放鬆了下來，跟著思緒一起下沉，他將半個身體又枕回床墊裡，「因為同性間的情感能搏人眼球？」  
「因為同性戀跟異性戀沒什麼不同，現在不可比以往，」Chris聳聳肩，「困住故事角色的不是性向，是迷思，你知道嗎？現代人談戀愛的方法跟我們那個時候不一樣了，他們不會花費好幾年的時間蘊釀告白，他們追求的是效率，一個人不適合，就換下一個，一段感情談不攏，就拋開了往前走。你的S太純情了，純情得不像活在這個年代，連殖民時期的s都比她開放，我想，也只有對性向的迷思可以給這個角色增添一點藉口了，就跟你一樣。」

Chris說著說著，他還想伸手去揉Sebastian的頭髮，但這回對方沒讓他逮到，Sebastian的頭偏向一邊，換成他抓住Chris的手，他的手指沿著對方的手臂往上攀爬，扣住對方的腦袋，幾撮金髮從他的指節穿出來。  
他湊上去吻了他。

故事裡總有人在打仗，現實中的戰爭也不曾平息。在戰場，人的生死機率各佔了二分之一，橫在死亡面前，所有的抉擇都變得清晰可見，Sebastian的劇本是他為自己打的一場仗，而Chris拿著草稿，說他洞悉了他的意圖，Sebastian索性將意圖向對方揭示。  
不是成功便是失敗。Sebastian閉緊雙眼，他有二分之一被推開的機率，他會承受戰敗的結果，但也有另一半的可能，這個吻會被接受，他會被一雙手擁入懷中，比方說Chris正在做的事。  
Chris爬上床，他的兩腳還套著襪子，但床的主人沒有抗議，現在沒有人有時間作出抗議。Sebastian的嘴唇還貼在Chris的嘴唇上，他沒有伸出的舌頭被對方伸進來的舌頭捲住，兩人交叉著在對方的口腔裡喘氣，唾腺開始分泌。

兩人份的體重把床墊又下壓了幾吋，彈簧筒的哀鳴聲傳進Sebastian的耳膜，將他的知覺喚醒了一點，他感受著正上方來自Chris的溫度，對方碩大的胸肌隔著被子磨蹭他的身體，他的乳頭很敏感，現在它們開始有點發疼，Sebastian想象著Chris的手指像Steve揉著冬兵那樣搓揉他的乳尖。  
不過他不敢讓思緒跑得太遠，有些事存在於虛實之間，Sebastian還沒摸清楚它們的界限所在，他往上推了推Chris，兩人分開的嘴唇中間垂著一條口水，傳進掌心裡的觸感也很真實，這給了他多一點發話的勇氣，「……我以為你會說我是個變態。」  
「不，你才會說我是變態，」Chris說，他的喉音夾雜在喘息之中，他顯得有些不好意思，從鬍髯兩旁的臉頰現出淡淡紅暈，「在航母上的那場戲，你記得的……」  
「我沒忘。昨天我才想著它打手槍。」  
「你的情感簡直溢於紙面，說實話，你老早該這樣做，你的文字跟你的人一樣太壓抑了，我很高興你今天對我坦白。」

Sebastian試著往手肘加一些力量，在察覺他想起身時Chris又把他按回去，Chris在洞察Sebastian的意圖這方面顯然很有一套，「我不算是個同性戀，所以我寫了個異性戀的故事，你說的對，我藏身的技巧爛透了，這份劇本一定會給你過目，你還能選擇暗自或者當面嘲笑我，所以你現在正在做的是……」  
「讓我們一起變成一個大笑話。」  
「因為我們浪費了太多時間？」  
「答對了，你知道我為什麼今天來找你嗎？後天我就要進棚，去演一個身體有絕大部分都被改造成機器的戰士，這設定聽起來老掉牙了對吧？可是這個士兵又有拯救未來的責任，人類的未來老是在一成不變的話題中毀掉再被拯救，所以我就想起了你，想到你可能單純的小故事，還有我們一起度過的時光。」  
「這年頭要找個和你一樣的老古董不太容易了對吧？」  
「是的，這很令人懷念，」Chris沉下身子，他用手捏了捏Sebastian的臂膀，他買了一些午餐，因為他很確定Sebastian不會吃太正經的東西，「然而你現在足足比扮冬兵的時候瘦一圈，我敢說你掉了將近有二十磅？你這樣是打不了勝仗的，士兵，用不著別人給你一拳，你站在原地就能被風吹走。」  
「我想走也走不了，因為你正壓在我身上。要試一試我多能打嗎？」

他們就近觸碰著彼此的四肢，空氣中的游離分子從四面八方襲來，構成一抹懷舊的熱度滲進毛細孔，再跟隨下方的血液一起帶向大腦。被回溯的不只是身體記憶，還有被增添的嶄新元素。如今的Chris比Sebastian強壯得多，他並非從後面而是從前面擁抱著對方，他顧慮到兩人的體型差異，他撐起手臂，怕自己把對方壓得難受，Sebastian逮住這個空檔，他腰間使力，在被窩下方翻了個身，把Chris摔進床墊，他再裹著被子騎到對方身上。  
Chris先是愣了一陣，Sebastian的腿肌跨在他身體兩側，夾咬他的力量並不輸給印象之中，和記憶不同的是，Chris衣裝筆挺而Sebastian一絲不掛，Chris也是在這時才發現Sebastian沒穿衣服，他的手掌順著對方的大腿往上滑，熟悉的感官再度出現，他的褲襠硬了。


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian愣在原地，他的感官被陌生的衝擊包圍，隔著斜紋布料，一個堅硬的、透出熱意的柱狀物頂著他的下體，他微微向前挪動，熱度從腿股轉移到股溝，這倒是讓熟悉感渲染掉陌生的成分。上一回，距今大概將近十年前，Chris從身後抱著他，那時形成阻隔的東西比現在更多，橡膠製的道具衣、黏膩的汗水、攝影機的鏡頭和無數旁觀的視線、殺青檔期的壓力……  
現在，他們之間什麼都沒有，只有Chris的一條長褲和穿在裡面的內褲，還有Sebastian自己。鬧鐘上的時間顯示中午十二點剛過，房間內不需開燈，日光從半旋開的百葉窗縫隙滲進來，形成最自然的光照，人的表象在此情況下一覽無遺，沒有厚重的化妝品或打光板帶來的美化和遮罩，Sebastian的臉從正常的膚色漸漸轉變成淡粉紅色，從Chris的角度看，就像一顆沒有去皮的白桃。  
Chris笑出來，Sebastian很想施個什麼法術把周遭變黑，或拿枕頭把對方悶死，他知道自己看起來是什麼德性。

「我們都是男人，這沒什麼好害羞的。」Chris把手移到Sebastian的肚子，他話是這麼說，在他臉上的紅暈也沒有消失，他摸了摸Sebastian平坦的小腹（昨天的水份在一個晚上的腸胃蠕動後已被消化怠盡），就算他想閃躲，對方立起來的生殖器也不斷戳到他的手指。  
Chris索性將手掌翻了個面，他打算用手心去包覆Sebastian的勃起時，後者一把扣住他的手腕。  
這不公平，Sebastian心想，他意識到自己在這場雄性競爭中所處的劣勢，Chris在他毫無防備的時候闖進來，他睡眠不足，來不及做出任何偽裝甚至穿上衣服，這個房間的能見度還該死的好，「你為什麼在這個時間來我家？」Sebastian決定轉移話題，Chris說明了來意，卻沒解釋他造訪的奇怪時間點，今天是星期四，日正當中，Chris通常應該在工作，或者坐在他的辦公室等工作找上門。  
「我買了中國菜，」Chris的眼珠子從Sebastian身上移開兩秒，瞥向客廳，不過他的目光很快又轉了回來，跟著一起飄進房內的還有炒空心菜和蒸蝦子的香味，「你說過昨天要傳劇本進度給我，我等了一個晚上，信箱還是空的，我猜你大概又碰到了瓶頸，當然我剛才看到的東西已經打破了這個想法。」  
「昨天沒聯絡你是我不好，」Sebastian有些心虛地低下頭，他光顧著和Chace在咖啡店耍嘴皮子，卻把這件事給忘了，他真不是個稱職的工作者，「我該做出補償，除了把蝦子都讓給你還有別的方法嗎？我今天特別想吃中國蝦。」  
「當然，我們可以把午餐變成晚餐，如果你還不怎麼餓……」

Chris的手突然往下移，他抓住Sebastian的兩隻腳踝，把對方從被窩裡掀翻起來，Sebastian往後跌了個倒栽蔥，Chris迅速地爬到對方身前，取回上位優勢，不要忘記他才是那個勤跑健身房的傢伙，當然，也不排除他掌握了對手滴食未進氣力不足的弱點，兵不厭詐是戰場鐵則。  
他跨在Sebastian身上，開始拆自己的皮帶，那條跟了Chris很久的紅色皮帶（Sebastian簡直不敢去細想它的存活歷史，只知道它伴隨Chris沒有更新的穿衣品味過了許多年，這條皮帶認識Chris的時間比Sebastian還更久）被扯下來扔到一邊，Chris接著解開他褲腰前的金屬扣，Sebastian入了魔似地盯視這一幕，他看見一個男人從褲襠的拉鏈裡掏出一根生殖器，這個男人有可觀的尺寸，他曉得這件事，他感受過也聽過劇組同事的調侃，後製人員得花時間把美國隊長突兀的襠部給淡化掉，就像他們得想辦法把星際爭霸戰的企業號艦長Chris Pine太挺翹的臀線修得不起眼一樣。  
可是親眼目睹它？Sebastian沒想過也不曾想象過這一幕的發生，在他故事裡的S甚至沒牽過C的手，Chris沒說錯，這樣慢熱的愛情觀擺在二十一世紀顯得不合時宜。像是為了追趕上時代的腳步似的，Sebastian胯下的熱量在集中，他所做的不是刻意回想某部情色片的畫面，他只是想著這個男人，讓和對方有關的記憶在現實中增溫發酵，然後他自己的老二就站了起來，直挺挺立在Chris的老二面前，屬於他們之間的隔閡一下子被打破，純白的被單被撩開後染上了滿滿的肉色，Sebastian有些昏昏沉沉，色彩的飛快置換對大腦來說太過刺激，他在Chris的眼前用力掐了一下自己的大腿，在上面掐出紅色的指印，他知道這看起來很蠢，但他得靠痛覺來確認其它感官的真實。

Chris阻止Sebastian繼續幹蠢事，他兩手貼上對方的大腿，來回撫摸。  
Sebastian仰躺著，他視野裡的男人在對他笑。上一回有人用類似的手勢愛撫他，是他最後一任女友，不過她撫摸他的感覺和現在不一樣，男人掌心的觸感永遠不會和女人一樣。為什麼Chris會選擇接受這種不同，為什麼？  
「你覺得不舒服嗎？」Chris問，他的臉孔在Sebastian眼中放大，他看起來很擔心，Sebastian眼裡的色彩有些模糊，熱度移轉了一部分到他的瞳孔，變成水份浮出來，再擴散到眼眶，他眼窩周遭的骨頭都在隱隱作痛。他伸手揉了揉眼睛，為的是把面前的男人看得更清楚一點，等那片藍天跟著Chris的瞳孔一起枕臥在Sebastian身旁時，他側過身，捧起Chris的臉再次親吻。  
他們的第二個吻。Sebastian心想，他得認真地記錄每一次，以免未來不會有更多次。他相信自己吻男人的經驗比Chris豐富，不過承擔為一個男人心碎的風險，他們倆都是生手。Sebastian不確定Chris押了多少賭注，他自己的籌碼則是少得可憐，一旦賠了出去，就再也沒有回收的可能了，他也許還會再愛上別人，但肯定不會是眼前這種愛法，親吻著一個男人，帶著袒露和卑微，他不是刻意要貶低自己，只是現實中他們的處境確實有其落差，他赤裸地躺在這兒，除了愛意孑然一身，Chris的衣服跟光環一起裹在身上，隨時能提了它們就走。

Sebastian一句話也沒說，他在眨動眼皮時被Chris的睫毛刺到了眼膜，生理淚水直接湧出來，兩雙瞳孔都變得潮濕，Chris一手扳正他的下巴好讓這個吻不跑位，另一手滑到自己的胯部把褲腰拉得更低。Sebastian也伸手去幫忙，Chris的褲子在他看不見的視角中被褪到膝窩，現在對方的處境又和他平等一點了，兩根生殖器夾在大腿中間互相推擠，底下的床單把莖皮磨擦得生疼，幾乎是同一時間，Sebastian和Chris用手去攫住對方的生殖器，布料的粗糙感被阻絕掉，人類手掌的厚度和劃在掌心的紋路讓被裹住的性器舒適溫暖。  
他們興奮了起來，跟隨生理反應，他們開始往對方躺的地方動起腰，腫脹的冠狀部位蹭著對方的手心，這種事每個男人都會做，只是這回愛撫著他們的是另一個同性而不是自己的手。Sebastian昨天晚上才替自己做過相同的事，距今還不超過十二個小時，他卻回想不起來高潮是什麼滋味了，怎麼會有比眼前這個男人替他打手槍更令人亢奮的感覺？他的額頭抵住Chris的額頭，汗水把兩片緊貼的皮膚焊在一起，他聽得見Chris在喘氣，他自己用更快的喘息頻率蓋過對方的，Chris說得對，也許他該增加自己慢跑的時間了。

Chris先射了出來，Sebastian昨晚宣洩過的那一次替他佔上唯一的優勢，但他也就慢了對方十幾秒。Sebastian的虎口才感覺到一陣抽搐，從膨脹物的尖端噴出的熱液灑了他一手，他的腰椎就跟著發痠，血液在會陰處聚集後一路衝向上方，他貼在Chris的嘴邊呻吟，並且努力不要蓋過對方的呻吟，他用僅存的注意力想把它們聽得更清楚。他在射精時用另一手拉起Chris的衣擺，剩下的另一半注意力讓他在暈眩中記得別弄髒對方的襯衫。

更大片的光落到床單上，從俯瞰的角度往下望，躺臥的兩人背部都有點駝，他們向前彎折的身體曲線正好形成一個圓。室外的氣溫肯定很高，Sebastian房裡有開空調，但他們仍流了滿身大汗，Chris的襯衫被汗水浸成半透明，正下方的乳頭形狀清晰可見，Sebastian就更不用說了，他從一開始就赤裸透明，Chris在呼吸平穩後露出賊笑，他想伸手去撥弄Sebastian的乳頭，卻被對方躲開了。  
Sebastian往Chris手上打了一下，力道有點不受控制，不是他真的排斥，只是他的乳頭硬得有些發痛，他不願意承擔被愛撫的後果……今天冒的險已經夠多了，有些事得按部就班，雖然他跟Chris目前的進度中間似乎也跳過了很多事。  
Chris揚起的嘴角垂了下來，這個不悅的表情一看就知道是裝的，所以Sebastian不予理會，當Chris改把手移去搔他的頭髮時，他也懶得阻止，他的頭皮裡同樣滲出了許多汗，只希望對方別介意。

「我知道一個男人聽見『美麗』時不會覺得是稱讚，但這的確是我的感想。」Chris邊說邊往下挪動手指，他扯到Sebastian的一撮頭髮，Sebastian一角的嘴唇掀起來，卻沒抱怨，他只是閉著眼睛，語氣中帶著認命和無奈，「同樣的台詞我有印象，你說過，Frank也說過。」  
「他是對著記者講的，那不一樣，而且那時你戴的是假髮。」  
「很高興你欣賞這頭亂得像鳥窩的真髮。」  
「它很可愛，雖然這大概又是另一個你不想聽見的詞。」  
「我不想聽見的只有……」  
Sebastian說到一半，他聽見了一陣嗡嗡聲響，不大聲，它窒悶地夾在兩人的腹部中間響起。  
他有些尷尬，他還以為那是自己的肚子在叫，事實上他餓了，肌腸膔膔的感受在高潮後一股腦地鑽入胃袋。Chris的眼睛卻瞪得比Sebastian還大，貌似他察覺到什麼更尷尬的事實，「哦，該死！」

Chris嘟嚷了一句S開頭的髒話，Sebastian心想，那就是美國隊長最不想聽到的話了，不過他們兩人都放下盾牌多年，沒人會糾正這一點。Chris稍微撐起身體用手伸向褲子口袋，摸索了好一陣後終於撈出自已的手機，他把鈴聲調整成震動模式，剛才的嗡嗡聲是由機身發出來的。  
Chris看著在螢幕上閃爍的字樣，他面露歉意地望向Sebastian，後者聳了聳肩膀，隨後翻身下床，背對著Chris開始找衣服，在他雙腳落到地面並開始在房內走動時，他感覺得到一雙目光灼熱地黏在自己的尾椎上，他儘量裝作若無其事，試著從衣櫃裡翻出一件乾淨的內褲。  
Sebastian的房間就這麼大，他不是故意要偷聽，但Chris也沒有壓制音量的意思，所以他把對方的談話內容聽得一清二楚。貌似是Chris的現任經紀人來電告知他要提前一天進劇組，原因是氣象報告紐約後天會下雨，他們得把握明天的好天氣先拍一部分的外景，Chris先是嚷嚷了幾句『氣象局的預測什麼時候能信』之類的話，卻抗議未果，最後的結論顯然是以劇組方面的決定為依準，因為當Chris掛掉手機時，他臉上的沮喪表情千真萬確。

「要和你的鬍子說拜拜了？」Sebastian套著一件寬鬆的T恤走到Chris面前，他顯得有些幸災樂禍，Chris一把扯過他的手臂，讓他又重新跌進床墊裡，Sebastian在混亂的掙扎中被Chris臉上的鬍渣磨了好幾把，「你一定要把這段寫進劇本裡。」Chris邊用嘴唇蹭著Sebastian的耳垂邊說。  
「關於什麼？大鬍子男人襲擊公寓獨身男的故事？」  
「關於兩個男人第一次約會就被混蛋公差打斷的故事。」  
Sebastian從Chris的臂彎裡坐起來，他望著他，半邊的臉部到耳根都是紅的，說不準是鬍子惹的禍還是別的原因，「所以這是一場約會。」  
「不然呢？這年頭沒有人約砲約在中午的。」  
……這樣想想他們兩人也不算太落伍。Sebastian低頭想，他顧著傻笑的時候，Chris往他只穿內褲的臀部上捏了一把，他不甘示弱，當Chris不怎麼情願地站起身來穿褲子時，他也狠狠拍了對方的屁股一下，發出的清脆聲響足以讓他下半天的心情好得不得了。


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian改了劇本。  
當然，他沒有真的把S改寫成男性，這樣未免太明目張膽了。Sebastian在這場躲迷藏中只想被一個鬼抓到，現在他如願以償，沒必要真的將事實曝曬在陽光下，同性議題不適合由他這種沒沒無名的編劇代為發聲，它需要更強而有力的支柱。最重要的是，這樣做對Chris沒好處。  
這則故事的代入感太強，Sebastian身為作者，屆時遭到臆測還無所謂，但是人們若擴大聯想就不太妙了，他親近的同性友人屈指可數，當年他和Chris一起拍攝美國隊長系列時還引發了不少網路上的Fanfic創作，Sebastian了解這種事，他知道Chris也心知肚明，這就是為什麼他們始終得小心翼翼地避嫌，過往如此，現今亦然。

夢想成真的喜悅還是由當事人獨享就好。儘管如此，Sebastian還是高興極了，他的心情感染了筆下的角色。他所謂的改寫，便是重塑S的形象，他讓她穿上比較體面的衣服，做出更適宜的裝扮，她和s一樣美，缺乏的只有自信，Sebastian把等量的自信感攤分在每一個小細節裡作為S的靠山，她依然是個名不見經傳的小作家，也三不五時被刁鑽的編輯找麻煩，不過她打從心底喜歡這份工作，也不以自己的作品為恥，如果她的文章討好不了別人，至少她能討好自己。  
S在故事開頭的百貨公司裡給自己買了一件夏天的裙裝，她穿上它去和C赴約，截稿日迫在眉睫，不過她或他都不願意放棄眼下的美好時光，他們一起乾掉了冰箱裡的那瓶香檳酒。晚上回家時S將她的喜悅和鏡子裡的s分享，沉默寡言的s先是祝福她的友人，再和她的愛人c展露了親密時刻。鏡子裡的另一個自己帶給S莫大的鼓舞，她在心底生成一套計劃，等到她的小說完成，她就要向C告白，會不會被對方拒絕都不重要，一則故事被寫出來就有屬於它的生命，一份愛說出口就有擁載它的靈魂。被S深愛的故事若不受他人青睞，那是別人的損失，被S深深愛著的人若沒有同樣愛著她，她不會說是那人的損失，但她會很覺得可惜，所以她至少要嘗試去爭取，兩抹靈魂沒有相認的機會就錯過彼此，那將是生命中最大的遺憾。  
Sebastian保留了S對著鏡子自慰的場景，S的朋友L在知道她的計劃之後表示，她實在太理想主義了，若她能讓自己更有女人味，增添多一點魅力，那麼她的告白之路肯定會走得更順遂。於是S從自己的身體開始建立信心，她看著鏡子裡的s和c，想象著她和C在一起的畫面，那是一個不可測的未來，未知總是刺激著人類更多的情慾，她的高潮來得毫不遮掩（寫到這裡，Sebastian覺得若這篇劇本真的被電影公司採用，恐怕會被列為輔導級甚至限制級，端看導演決定拍得多露骨，級數的上升勢必會對票房產生影響，但是，好吧……至少Chace會很高興有床戲可看），她趴在鏡子前面，鏡中的幻象在不知不覺中消失，只留下她自己，臉泛紅潤，滿帶笑容，一具赤裸的、穠纖合度的、被柔軟的觸感和完整的愛意給包覆著的，最美好的自己。

接下來的故事該怎麼寫，Sebastian還沒想好，大刀闊斧的改稿花費掉不少心神，Chris從他的公寓離開後，他把Chris留下來的中國菜拿去微波，吃完後一路工作到深夜，然後第二天又睡到接近中午才起床。  
Sebastian草草解決掉午餐後，給Chace打了個電話，他想把修改過後的劇本拿給友人看，兩天後他就要交稿了，所有的時間都得被壓縮使用，無論Chace給予的意見是好是壞，基本上故事的定調都不會再改變，不過Sebastian認為老友應該會支持他大量添加的正面思維。

走到電視機前面，Sebastian拿遙控器按下電源鍵，他習慣在中午時看新聞，讓自己不至於在昏天暗地的寫作期中和現實世界脫軌。從午間新聞的報導看來，近期並未發生什麼重大的國際事件，國內也沒有太多新鮮事，只是夏季的最高氣溫又往上攀升了幾度，美國和歐洲一樣在鬧乾旱，亞洲地區卻為颱風帶來的水災所苦。Sebastian手裡拿著一個馬克杯，他嘴角沾了即溶咖啡沖出來的速成奶泡，他繞著客廳的茶几來回打轉，權充飯後的消化運動，螢幕前方的主播報導完了國際消息、財經股市、幾樁社會案件，等今日氣象播報完畢後，在整點換檔之前通常會插播一兩則娛樂新聞，這時，在跑馬燈下方滾動的一串字幕吸引了Sebastian的注意力。

他原本只是用聽的，沒有特意回頭去看，當女主播字正腔圓地說出『Chris Evans』的全名時，Sebastian將馬克杯挪開嘴唇，整個人定在原地，望向四十二吋的液晶螢幕。畫面中，Chris穿著正式的三件式西裝，他的鬍子己經刮了，露出乾淨的臉龐，每次Chris刮掉他心愛的鬍子就會讓他看起來年輕五歲，此刻也不例外。  
昨天和Sebastian見面的Chris還一臉毛茸茸，所以這則視頻肯定是昨天下午到今天中午之間拍攝的，從影片的背景和光度看來，時間是晚上，地點是紐約市區的一間法式餐館，它很有名，連Sebastian這種近年來很少吃西餐的人都聽說過。  
Chris和一個女子下了計程車，從人行道步向餐館門口，兩人走路的速度都很快，Chris用手護著女人的肩膀，像是擔心她被拍到，不過他和女人的身影已經雙雙入了鏡頭。那名女子身材窈窕，留著半鬈及肩的棕髮，穿了高跟鞋之後幾乎跟Chris差不多高，她的臉上戴了一副半罩式的大墨鏡，Chris則是光潔著一張臉，鵝黃光街燈一路映照著兩人推開門走進餐廳，影片播放到帶位的服務生將門關上之後就結束了。  
新聞主播給這則視頻搭配的旁白是：前美國隊長疑似和法籍女導演傳出新戀情？  
雖然女人戴著墨鏡，幾乎全程只用側影面對鏡頭，但眼尖的粉絲還是能認出她的身份，這位女導演在前年曾經入圍過坎城影展的提名，雖然作品最後沒得獎，但呼聲很高，Sebastian知道Chris很欣賞她，他聽過他提起她的名字不只一次。女導演比Chris大了兩歲，不過保養得十分好，當新聞同時秀出她和Chris的大頭照時，兩人並排的臉孔看起來般配極了，可以預見稍晚和Chris及女導演相關的Tumblr或Twitter上的粉絲留言會炸鍋。

等Sebastian回過神時，他已經不在客廳裡了，他的馬克杯也不在手上，但他並不曉得自己把杯子擺去了哪兒，有可能是廚房的流理台或者別的地方，他的耳朵沒有再聽見新聞播報的聲音，在他知不覺的情況下他應該是關掉了電視，此刻他待在他的臥室裡，他的拖鞋扔在床邊，雙腳盤坐在床上，他的眼睛盯著自己的腳趾頭看。  
……這是怎麼發生的？Sebastian心想，他詢問自己的並不是在新聞中聽到和看到的事，而是從昨天到今天，這整整二十四個小時之內他所經歷的一切。說實話，他記不清所有的細節，他試著躺平在床上，閉起眼再把眼睛睜開，模擬著昨天的自己，他張開眼睛時，Chris就出現在他眼前，手裡拿著他的記事本，他們為此起了一番爭搶，Chris給了他一些關於劇本的建議，再來、再來事情究竟演變成怎麼樣了？Sebastian發現此時此刻的自己居然無法用一句完整的話來串連他的記憶。  
他們接吻，他們擁抱，他們好像有人脫了誰的褲子（應該是Sebastian脫了Chris的褲子，或者Chris自己動的手，因為Sebastian當時裸著身體，而他得多次回想才確認這件事），然後他們給彼此來了一次手活。上述的一切聽起來很超現實，倘若有人來敲打Sebastian的腦門，告訴他這只是他做的一場夢，Sebastian甚至找不出證據來反駁對方。當他開始接觸寫作時他的記性就漸漸地變差了，或該說有許多時候他的記憶會產生混淆，因為思考故事而過度活絡的腦細胞，會在睡覺時把煩惱帶進夢裡，構思到一半的劇情在夢境中繼續開展，等醒過來時靈感直接活躍於筆尖上，這樣虛實交錯的流程對Sebastian來說早已是家常便飯。

所以Sebastian從來不懷疑冬兵的真假，倘若鏡裡所見的都是他的一場夢，只要沒有人來質疑或推翻，他就讓它繼續存在。  
他也不想懷疑他和Chris經歷的一切都不是真的，雖然他著實記不清昨天他們完事以後，有沒有人拿衛生紙擦掉沾在廿寺方身上的精液，他是否有在T恤底下穿回自己的內褲，Chris離去之前是不是記得拉上褲子的拉鏈……Sebastian翻過身，他半張臉露在枕頭外，鼻子裡還隱約嗅到飄散在空氣中的汗水和體液的味道，他的目光駐留在地上的一條長形帶狀物，那是Chris的紅腰帶。

Sebastian坐起身來，他一隻手往身旁的床墊摸索，在記憶中模糊的位置找到了自己的手機，他把它握在掌心裡，凝視著螢幕發呆，幾秒鐘後，他用一隻手指解開了屏幕鎖，點進通訊錄欄位，Chris的名字按照英文字母順序而排在很前面的位置，在Sebastian的腦意識還來不及阻止自己的動作之前，他就在Chris的名字上按下通話鍵，電話撥了出去。  
電話只響了一聲，他飛快將它切掉。  
我他媽在幹什麼？Sebastian在心裡咆哮，他瞪著通話記錄，希望前一秒發生的事只是錯覺，不過通話清單上清清楚楚列出他撥打Chris手機的記錄，他現在打給對方要幹什麼？他打算說什麼？對Chris的新戀情說恭喜嗎？那只是媒體記者捕風捉影下的成品，現在正值Chris的新電影開拍，無論是增加曝光率或者討論話題，曖昩不清的緋聞都是很好的煙幕彈，在演藝圈打滾了那麼多年，Sebastian很清楚經紀公司的操作手法。  
但他能不說恭喜嗎？在這個敏感的時間點撥電話過去，假裝若無其事的寒喧，太虛假了，即使身為演員一天到晚在演戲，Sebastian也做不出這種事。所以他跟Chris還剩下什麼可聊的？對方的新片內容他一無所知，他自己的劇本進度乏善可陳，更不能在這種時候拿去打擾對方。他們的交集只有昨天下午那場糊里糊塗的親密，但如今回想起來一切都顯得模糊，難道他要問Chris對這件事的感想，他是不是和Sebastian一樣到現在還沉溺在那個吻裡，昏昏欲睡，他覺得Sebastian的技巧好嗎？他們還可能再有下一次嗎？Chris的腰帶忘在了這兒，他什麼時候再來找Sebastian拿回去？

他們之間沒有任何承諾。  
是的，Sebastian想起來了。  
沒有承諾，也就沒有發問的底氣。就像用拳頭打在輕飄飄的水面上，連尋找著力點都困難。

下午四點鐘，Sebastian離開床舖，走到穿衣間裡，在這之前，他其實拿起記事本嘗試又多寫了幾行字，為了不影響已經整理好的內容，他寫在新的紙頁上，但每寫幾句話那些紙就被他撕掉，記事本越來越薄。  
他沒辦法釐清他的思路，他整個人的注意力都是渙散的，就和他的目光一樣，當一個藝術創作者遇到這種情況時，最好的方法就是放下手邊的工具，離他的作品越遠越好，此刻他所作的任何事都有可能毀了先前的心血，一個負面想法像滴進杯裡的墨汁，能在轉眼間染黑整杯澄靜的白開水，就像一則批評可以蓋過去一百則稱讚的聲音，負能量就是那麼具有毀滅性的東西。  
他好不容易下定決心要給S一個好故事，她到他停筆的前一刻為止還那麼快樂，他怎麼能再讓她失望呢？現在他還是暫時什麼都不寫的好。Sebastian按開穿衣間的小燈，走到鏡子前面，他隱約記得晚上自己有個約會，所以他至少得找個像樣的衣服穿上，離開公寓走出去，目前大部分的事情都一團糟，後天若他沒把稿子交出去，這筆生意註定要告吹，但他交出一個支離破碎的故事也不會有好結果，他的靈魂已經在街外遊蕩，他得試著上路去把它找回來。

掛在衣架上的清一色是舊衣服，Sebastian一件翻過一件，每件看在眼裡都不滿意，搭配衣服和寫作一樣需要靈感，鏡子裡晃現出Sebastian的臉，他的臉色和這些過時的衣著同樣難看。他每將一件褲子或襯衫從吊桿左邊拉向右邊，就用手去敲一敲鏡面，行徑有如犯了強迫症的患者，但他停不下來。  
他需要知道冬兵還在，儘管冬兵和Steve去了非洲，不會那麼快回來，有可能不一定回得來，但Sebastian必須把最壞的考量從腦袋裡甩出去，他的世界已經一團混亂，至少得有一個角落是完好無缺的。  
只要冬兵和Steve能好好的，他們還在一起，證明彼此相愛的人能夠幸福快樂，Sebastian覺得他的故事就有寫下去的希望。他把一件該進廢衣回收箱的上衣拿下來扔到地面，接著又去敲鏡子，鏡子上頭的掛勾在這時變得有點鬆脫，栓著勾子的那顆螺絲釘年久失修，正從牆壁的孔洞內向外滑落，但是Sebastian還在困他的思緒和衣服之間，沒有察覺到這件事。

他想著他要出門，以及不能遲到，他胡亂扯下一件格子襯衫和一件膝蓋處泛白了的牛仔褲，最後不死心地又握拳搥了一次鏡面，這個時候，螺絲釘喀啦一聲掉出來，連帶著整張鏡子往下掉。  
Sebastian嚇了一跳，他丟下襯衫和褲子用兩隻手去扶，但連身鏡比想象中還來得重，他抓住了鏡框幾秒卻沒能將它扶穩，加上他的掌心裡有汗水，鏡子從他手裡滑落，砰地一聲砸到地上，嵌在鏡框裡的玻璃裂開來，碎片飛散得到處都是。


	9. Chapter 9

「Chris Evans，你居然有臉打給我，雖然我也正在找你！」  
Chris一撥通Chace的電話，就聽見對方的咆哮聲從話筒那端傳來，他不自覺地將手機拿遠了兩吋，搔搔自己的耳朵，再把話筒貼回原位，「我很抱歉Chace，我不是故意要打擾你，但我想問你知道Sebastian去了哪兒嗎？」  
「我不知道，知道了也不告訴你——等等，為什麼你會有我的電話號碼？」  
「我請我的經紀人向你的經紀公司打聽的。對不起，因為Sebastian的手機一直打不通，我想到他和你的交情最好，所以……」  
「好吧，衝著你這句話，勉強覺得你還識相，但是Chris我把話說在前頭，我跟Sebs不一樣，我是不會向惡勢力屈服的。你有本事傷Sebs的心就有本事站出來讓我揍！我也在找他，今天晚上他本來跟我約了碰面，可是從下午五點以後他的手機就關機了，我在約定好的地點等不到他，然後我隨手滑了手機上Twitter，然後我就看到那則被瘋狂轉載的消息，你跟那個法國女導演拍拖的新聞洗了我的首頁他媽的整整五頁。」  
「我正想說這件事，那是個誤會，我跟Leonna只是朋友，或許連朋友都稱不上，我昨天和她約出來吃晚餐是為了──等一下Chace，你剛才說我傷了Sebs的心是什麼意思？你都知道些什麼？」  
「我什麼都不知道，但也什麼都知道，事實擺在眼前還用問嗎？你搶了我的C跟我的S，害我只能當L，現在Sebs帶著S、C、L一起鬧失蹤了，我不曉得你們倆在搞什麼飛機，如果他只是因為看見那則緋聞而幹出什麼蠢事，就算蠢的人是他，我也不會放過你。」  
「不，他不會的，」Chris在話筒這端咬牙，他的語氣信誓旦旦，心裡卻有些許的不確定和更多不安，「我現在就去Sebs的公寓，我有他家鑰匙，對了，你知道如果Sebs不在家的話他最有可能去什麼地方嗎？」

※※※

Sebastian確實不在他的公寓，Chris進屋之後往各個房間都找了一遍，屋主不在家時這麼做不是很有禮貌，但他顧不了這些細節，事實上Sebastian的公寓坪數也沒有大到可以玩躲迷藏，當Chris確定客廳、廚房、書房和浴室都沒有人之後，他來到了Sebastian的臥室。  
一走進房間，Chris就看見Sebastian的手機扔在床上，對方連手機都沒帶出門，難怪Chace聯繫不上他。Chris跑過去拿起機子一看，它呈現關機狀態，他按開電源，等待進版畫面跑完，螢幕重新亮起，電源顯示還有70%，這代表手機不是被放置到自然沒電而是被人手動關閉的。Chris用手指滑了下螢幕，發現Sebastian甚至沒設屏幕鎖，他在內心同時腹誹了對方的粗心大意以及自己的侵犯隱私行為，接著他點進通訊欄，找到了Sebastian在下午打給自己的那一通電話記錄。  
從時間點看來，Sebastian應該是撥出去給Chris沒多久就關機了，因為Chris過了幾分鐘之後就發現漏接的電話，他再回撥時卻打不通。Sebastian打給Chris的電話就只有一通，他的未接來電顯示記錄卻有四十幾通，分別是Chris和Chace打給他的。

Chris把Sebastian的手機擺進口袋裡，又往室內環顧了一圈，想確定自己是否有遺漏之處，他察覺到Sebastian習慣隨身帶著的那本記事本不見了，早先在書房內也沒看到它的蹤跡，於是本子被Sebastian帶出門的可能性很大。  
現在是晚間七點，Chris剛才按開房間燈時它只亮起了一段，在他頭頂的燈泡有兩顆是亮著的，能見度不高不低，然而眼下確定了房內沒人，他再待下去也是徒勞，Chris轉身正準備離開時，他無意間撇到了位於左手邊的穿衣間，在那裡面的小燈是亮著的。  
換作平時，Chris不會特地留意這個小房間，除了上回他在裡頭逮到Sebastian的那一次，今天原本亦然，可是穿衣室內有樣東西吸引了他的注意力，Chris對於既視畫面的記憶力不弱，他發現那個房間有些擺設位置改變了，於是他移動腳步轉向穿衣室，當Chris抵達門口時，他看見那個平日掛在壁面上的連身鏡被拿了下來，靠在牆邊，他再走近一看，映入視野中的畫面把他嚇了一跳。  
這面長方型的鏡子只剩下外框，內裡的玻璃不見了，Chris不曉得它去了哪兒，也不清楚此地發生過什麼事，他又往內走了一步，穿著襪子的腳踢到一個東西，他低頭瞧，鏡框底下躺著一塊差不多巴掌大的玻璃，玻璃上倒映出他的臉孔。

※※※

Sebastian待在紐約市區的一間商務旅館，它的單人房只有六坪，設備簡單，房價同樣很親民，是從外地前來紐約出差或短期旅行的背包客的一項好選擇。從這間旅館到Sebastian的公寓只要搭兩站電車，因此他偶爾想轉換寫作的心情時，就會到這裡來住一兩個晚上，雖然要負擔額外的開銷，但靈感是作家的飯碗，若能換來相對的作品質量，那這項花費便是值得的。  
只是今天情況特殊，Sebastian不確定自己到這兒來是為了確保寫作品質還是單純地逃難。他在出門之後就發現他忘了帶手機，這也好，杜絕外來資訊也杜絕了更多的胡思亂想，他坐上電車，儘量關閉掉聽覺，不去聽座位上的人們都在交換著什麼竊竊私語，市區的人熱愛八卦，而那正是他此刻最該迴避的事物，他只留下他的視覺和思想，前者幫忙他看路以免坐過站，後者則不停地在他腦內運轉，Sebastian依然在思考劇本的內容，他沒有放棄它，他怎麼可能放棄它？這是他眼下最大也是唯一的心靈依託。  
只是他花費了大量的心神在構思，勉強維繫住的少部分基本知覺讓他得以正常地行走、搭車和下車，在進站出站時刷下正確的票價。除此之外他沒有多餘的能力撥出來處理其它的事，包括大腦的記憶區塊，於是他忘記了今晚自己和可憐的Chace有約，等他回想起來時花了很長的時間給對方賠不是，但那是後話了。

Sebastian的手上提著一個塑膠袋，袋內又有一個牛皮紙袋，紙袋裡用報紙和膠帶層層包裹著某些東西。當他一步出車站，他前往的不是商務旅館的方向，而是反方向的另一條街，在Sebastian的印象中，車站附近有一間大型的家具行，那兒不僅有販賣各式各樣的家用品，也提供修膳服務。  
他走進店裡，向一位看起來親切可人的女店員詢問這裡能不能幫忙修理砸破的鏡子？女店員原本熱情地迎上來，當她聽見這名男顧客的要求後（她完全沒認出他來，Sebastian戴了頂鴨舌帽用陰影遮住自己的半張臉，當然即便他不這麼做也不見得有太大的差別），她的笑容停頓了，接著露出為難的表情。  
女店員請Sebastian待在原地等一下，她走到裡面的小房間請了老闆出來，老闆是個長得一臉精明的中年人，他熱絡地和Sebastian打招呼，把Sebastian攙進店內並試著推銷商品，在牆邊有一字排開的許多穿衣鏡，壁掛式或者立架式的應有盡有，老闆解釋道，鏡子壞了他們當然可以幫忙修，只是工本費太不划算，不如直接購買一面全新的。  
老闆還特地報了一個很高的維修價，再拿一張商品的價目表給Sebastian比對，在任何客人的眼中，老闆的建議都是一筆不吃虧的買賣，可是對Sebastian而言事情卻非如此，他把價目表還給老闆，並堅持要把鏡子修好，再高的費用他也會付。面對這麼固執的客人，老闆的臉都垮了，但店家最後還是接下了這門生意，女店員將Sebastian手上的袋子接過來，表示拼合碎裂的鏡面至少要花三天的工作天，她請Sebastian留下聯絡電話，等鏡子修好後會再通知他，但若鏡子毀壞得太徹底而無法修復，他們也別無它法。

Sebastian點點頭，接受店家開出的條件，三天，他暗自盤算，那時他的稿子已經交了出去，成敗皆有定論。至少在今天晚上他不需要他的手機，他也不想聽見它響起來告知他鏡子無法修好的噩耗，就這麼一晚，讓他當一隻把頭埋在熱燙沙子裡的鴕鳥吧！  
接著他離開家具行，步行了將近二十分鐘後來到商務旅館，他在樓下的便利商店買了泡麵和啤酒，帶著它們坐電梯上樓。為了確保有空房（如同他所說的，這個平價旅館很受觀光客和商旅人的歡迎），Sebastian稍早時曾打來訂房，他用的是街邊的公共電話，他忘記了要緊的約會，卻還記得旅館的電話號碼，人的選擇性記憶就是那麼神奇的東西。  
Sebastian的房間在六樓，房號是613，他刷了房卡走進去，將門關上後，環顧了一下房內，空氣裡有他熟悉的烘乾床單和廁所裡的芳香劑氣味。他將購物袋擺在床上，把啤酒拿出來放進冰箱裡，忙碌著這些與居家環境中不同的小事能有效地分散心思，他已經大致想好接下來故事該怎麼寫了，旅館房內有個和S很類似的梳妝台，他等等會把記事本拿出來，坐在梳妝台的鏡子前，模擬她的心情。  
她鼓起勇氣告白了，卻發現她的心上人早已有了心儀的對象，她慢了一步，並且對兩人之間種種的曖昩百思不得其解，她的心情從天堂墜落至谷底，恍惚之中，她拿起手邊裝了濃茶的馬克杯砸向鏡子，那是讓她失眠的元凶，而當她回過神來，發現自己幹的傻事，她後悔極了，她萬分擔心再也看不見s和c，只要鏡子裡的那個世界圓滿幸福，鏡外的一切都不重要。她用手捧起那些碎片，失心瘋似地想把它們收集齊全，她沒戴手套，手指被銳利的玻璃割傷，開始流出血來……

叮咚。  
房門的門鈴響了，第一次，Sebastian沒聽見，他還沉浸在他的思緒裡，他一隻手伸進塑膠袋準備拿出雞肉口味的泡麵，拿到熱水壺旁邊煮。  
叮咚，門鈴又響起第二次。這回Sebastian聽清楚了，他先是愣了愣，隨即感到納悶，他看了戴在左邊的腕表一眼，現在是晚上七點四十分，清潔員不太可能在這種時候來打掃房間，更何況他才剛住進來呢。  
所以還有誰會來按他的門鈴呢？Sebastian抱著這層疑惑把泡麵放回袋子裡，走向房門口，在把眼睛貼向門上的貓眼之前，他甚至假想來者會不會是櫃檯的服務員，但他明明在Check-in時就付清了房費，結果當Sebastian看見那個橢圓形晶體裡的人臉時，他呆住了。  
是Chris。

他立刻開了門，在他來不及看清任何事或做出任何反應之前，Chris一腳踏進來，高大的身形擋住了Sebastian整個視野，由於金髮男人來勢洶洶，彷彿下一秒就會揮拳，於是Sebastian本能地倒退一大步，Chris跟著他擠進了房間，房門因為磁力的關係砰地在後方自動關上。  
Chris衝到Sebastian身前，張手用力抱住他。  
Sebastian掛了一個外出用的斜肩背包，他進房之後一直還沒將它拿下來，那裡面裝了他的錢包和他的記事本，結果現在背包緊緊卡在兩人的身體中間，記事本的邊角硌著Sebastian的胯骨，有點疼，他擔心Chris也是。  
這時Chris放開了Sebastian，他扶正他的肩膀，「你他媽在搞什麼鬼？！你知道我——哦該死，等我一下。」

說起來，Sebastian已經很多年沒看過Chris暴怒的樣子了，正確地說他從未真正見過對方發飆，所以他有些茫然，他站在原地，愣望著Chris將手伸到口袋裡，掏出正在響的手機——Chris向來把手機調到震動模式，但它現在發出刺耳不已的鈴聲——Chris接通了電話，「是，Chace，我找到他了，對他在旅館，你要跟他講話嗎？等等我。」  
當Chris把電話拿給Sebastian時，後者的腦門像被一道閃電劈過，他瞬間回想起自己放了某人鴿子，他飛快接過Chris的手機貼在耳邊，正面承接Chace熊熊燃燒的怒火，在Sebastian接連說完這輩子最多的抱歉之後，Chris不確定Chace在電話裡講了什麼又是為什麼決定暫時放過Sebastian，總之對方掛了電話，Sebastian一臉戰戰競競地看著變暗的螢幕，然後他的目光轉移到Chris身前。

 

「對不起。」要道歉的事有很多，要解釋的東西也很複雜，總之Sebastian挑了一個最簡單的開場白，聽起來就像是延續他對Chace的歉意，所以Chris看起來有些不滿，「你為什麼把手機關機？」  
Sebastian咬住嘴唇，斟酌著該怎麼回答，他當然不能說，他撥出去的電話只是無意識的舉動，而他迅速關掉手機只是想逃避這項行為，那聽起來太像個懦夫了，但他此刻的表現並沒有比較優秀，「我知道你在拍戲，我不想打擾到你。」  
「你任何時候都不會打擾到我，但你真的嚇壞我了你知道嗎？」  
「對不起，」Sebastian又重覆了一遍，隨後他又想起什麼似地問，「……你不是應該在片廠嗎？為什麼會來這裡？」  
其實Sebastian潛意識裡想說的是，Chris不是應該和Leonna，也就是那位法國女導演待在一塊兒？但他很快就糾正了自己的疑問，Chris和Leonna的飯局是昨天的事了，渾渾噩噩的腦思路甚至錯置了時間感。  
「昨天只是進棚，前置置裝和勘景，正式開拍是下周，再說你差點人間蒸發了我還有辦法專心待在片廠嗎？」Chris邊說邊抓起Sebastian的雙手，後者被他這個舉動嚇了一跳，但也無從閃躲。  
Sebastian的右手手掌貼著兩條創可貼，左手拇指上也包著一條，他掌心內側還有一些比較細小的紅色傷痕，上面擦著褐紅色的藥水，看上去只是不經意的塗抹。「我去過你的公寓了。」Chris解釋自己此刻的行徑，他的兩眼仍直勾勾盯著Sebastian的手，臉色不甚好看。  
「……原來，那你應該知道我幹了蠢事，」Sebastian恍然大悟，他的表情變得比剛才更侷促，「我不小心打破了穿衣鏡的鏡子，我想要把它修好，嗯，因為那面鏡子對我而言……總之我試著收集地上的碎片，我家裡沒有掃把，所以我用手把它們全部撿起來放進紙袋裡，再拿去給家具店修，原本我試過自己用強力膠黏，可是我的技術太差了，所以我想想這種事還是交給專家來吧。」

聽完Sebastian含含糊糊的說詞，Chris的面色稍微變得緩和，不過他眉頭的皺痕仍然存在，他放開Sebastian的一隻手，再將手伸進自己的外套口袋裡，「你真的很傻，那面鏡子修不好的。」  
這下子換Sebastian皺起眉，他知道，他很清楚這件事聽在所有人的耳裡都不可理喻，家具店的老闆和店員把他當成怪人他不在乎，但這句話從Chris的嘴中說出來，意義就大不相同。Sebasian半張著嘴，不確定該怎麼做出反駁，結果Chris先一步解決了他的困擾，Chris從口袋中拿出一條手帕，手帕中間像是包著某種硬物，Chris把手帕放在Sebastian手心裡，攤開它，露出裡面那塊巴掌大的碎玻璃。  
「拼圖少了一塊，你怎麼可能拼好整張圖？」Chris現在笑了，但他的憂慮並未消除，開心也不完整。  
Sebastian則是完全地傻住了，他看著那塊殘缺的鏡子，令他驚愕的並不是自己的疏忽（那已經是一整天下來最稀鬆平常的事），而是鏡面上倒映出的人臉。  
不是Sebastian，也不是Chris，鏡子拿在Sebastian手上，不可能照到Chris目前站立的位置。  
但鏡子裡確實出現了一個金髮藍眼的男人。

「……Steve？？」在Sebastian意識到的時候，他的驚訝已經先一步脫出了口，鏡中的人對他露出有禮的微笑，「幸會，Sebastian，我一直想見你，Bucky提過你好多次。」  
那真的是Steve，他溫婉的語氣，得體的應答，Sebastian無法錯認對方，卻一時間震驚得難以言語。當然類似的震憾感他在見到冬兵時就經歷過一次了，然而這是Sebastian頭一遭見到Steve，他毫不懷疑對方的存在，他知道他一直都在冬兵的身邊，只是——「你和冬兵，我指的是Bucky，你們不是在非洲嗎？」  
「我們確實在這兒，由於任務的執行進度延滯了，目前我和Bucky正待在一位朋友好心安排的住所內。」  
「可是鏡子——」  
「鏡子破了，我知道，其實我不太確定發生了什麼事，也許就像當初在你房內的鏡子偶然和我與Bucky臥房的鏡子相連，某些未知的緣份讓你們得以見到彼此，而今天稍早，當你房間鏡子碎裂的時候，Bucky察覺到了不對勁，說不上為什麼，他就是能感應到。現在我在住所的梳妝鏡前，在我們的世界裡，扭曲的時空樞紐帶不算太難以理解的現象，看來鏡子敲破的那瞬間啟動了某些機制，樞紐帶掛了一部分在這張鏡子，也許它是要帶領我們找到你們。」  
「你以為我是怎麼找到你的？」始終站在一旁的Chris這時出聲講話，Sebastian轉頭看向對方，呆若木雞，他終於發現從剛才到現在堵在胸口那種說不清的違和感是怎麼回事了，Chris，他正在目睹Sebastian的秘密，卻沒有表現出一點吃驚的模樣，反而更像是老早就洞察了一切，「Chace給了我幾個地點，那是他認為你心情不好時可能會去的地方，例如這間平價旅館、你的另一位好友William開的酒吧、鄰近郊區的一座公園……不過那座公園晚上不安全，我們自動排除那個可能性。」  
「Bucky在浴室的鏡子裡看見了一些場景，那是另一塊樞紐帶的碎片，他看到的是一張工作桌，上面擺著黏合用的膠狀物、放大鏡、一些不規則的玻璃破片，他還看到擱在桌旁的一張名片，上面寫著一個地址，那似乎是一間家具行。」  
「我正好在那時去了你的公寓，在鏡框和地板的夾縫裡找到這塊你漏掉的鏡子，也見到了Steve，他跟Bucky很好心的給我指路，我一聽到名片上的地址就確定你來了這兒。」

Chris侃侃而談，他沒有對鏡子裡的世界表達出任何存疑，也沒將Sebastian當成是怪胎，因為他早在Sebastian不知曉的時候先一步和這個世界接軌。  
Sebastian看了看Chris，又看向鏡子，今天或許是他人生中最曲折離奇的一天，而如今他的驚訝已經轉移到了另一處，他不再思考那些複雜的問題，那對眼下的境況沒有幫助，他只是單純地掉進一場美好的迷惘裡，那就是Chris和Steve，他們兩人長得實在太像了。  
在Sebastian眼中，他一向將冬兵和自己區分得清楚，因為他們確實是兩個不同的人，他知道Chris和Steve也是，他能在他們身上看出完全相異的點，那當中卻又有極其相似之處。Chris的氣焰外放而Steve內斂穩重，生氣的Chris看上去能把人揍出屎來，而Steve，在電影裡，Sebastian確實見過他動怒的樣子，可是躺在他手裡的這張彬彬有禮的臉，Sebastian真的很難想象它和失控畫上等號。  
他帶著這樣醺醺然的困惑看著Steve，結果他發現，對方也正用相似的眼神回望他。

「我臉上沾了什麼髒東西嗎？」被Steve盯著看了好一會兒，Sebastian有點不好意思地問。  
「不……請原諒我的失禮，但是你，你真的長得和Bucky很相像，」Steve停頓了幾秒，思緒彷彿飄向遠方，「像我在阿扎諾村找到他的時候。」  
關於Steve描述的這段回憶，Sebastian清晰記得，他的思路也跟隨著對方蜿蜓，他想起多年前的那一幕場景，被Zola抓起來的Bucky，他茫然無措，卻還堅定地記得最重要的事，例如他軍牌上的號碼，還有Steve的面容。  
比起Bucky受到的折磨，Sebastian的經歷不值一提，但他同時也想到對方說過的話，人生最難的是向下延續，除了對抗記憶，還要挑戰時間。Sebastian腕表上的時間顯示剛過了八點鐘，短短二十分鐘內，他的生命發生了天翻地覆的變化，Steve的話語讓Sebastian驚覺到一個很重要的事實，「Bucky他、他還好吧？他跟你待在一起嗎？」Sebastian很緊張，因為他從剛剛到現在只看見和他對話的Steve，一眼也沒見到Steve的Bucky，也就是冬兵。  
「Bucky很好，他正在洗澡，事實上我們之前遇到了一些小麻煩，他受了點傷，但沒大礙，他躲進浴室不想讓我看見傷口，不過我會去找他的。」Steve微笑，他的笑容讓Sebastian聯想到Chris看見他手上的創可貼時的表情。  
「你快去陪他吧，Steve，我真的很高興能見到你，我想Bucky現在很需要你。」「我知道，同樣地我也了解心焦如焚的感受，這位大塊頭，他真的很著急，答應我別再跑給他追了，好嗎？」

聽完Steve的話，Sebastian轉頭看向Chris，再一次地，他有很多話想說，不過Chris沒提供對談的機會，他湊上前堵住Sebastian的嘴。Sebastian鬆開手，手裡的鏡子和手帕一起掉到床上。


	10. Chapter 10

鏡子的碎面有稜有角，Chris的手帕跟它一起落向床墊，Sebastian仰面躺倒在床上，Chris順勢壓了上來，Sebastian用餘光瞥到手帕被割出了一條裂痕，內裡的白布從格紋布料中間綻露，他覺得很心疼，這條手帕看起來並不便宜。  
Chris拒絕更多分心的時刻，他捏住Sebastian的下巴，將它扳正面對自己，再用舌頭伸進對方的口腔。他們已經數不清這是第幾個吻，打從第一次之後，所有的記憶就在Sebastian腦內模糊，接吻只是最低階的體液交換，閉上眼睛，在嘴裡咀嚼的肉塊觸感大同小異，造成真正差異的是接吻的對象。  
Sebastian知道帶給他這些吻的人是Chris，光是這層想法就足以讓他窒息，他的眼皮垂下來，睫毛和Chris的長睫毛交疊在一起打架，他用手撫摸對方的胸口，從他右手傳來的心臟跳動頻率就和他自己的一樣……不，Sebastian的心跳還是再快了一些，漆黑一片的視野中，他完全聽得見砰咚砰咚的聲響從胸腔傳來，充斥他的耳膜和腦殼，他有一種心肌隨時會爆裂開來的錯覺，即使他因此死去也心滿意足。

「嘿，老兄，醒醒，」Chris輕拍Sebastian的臉頰，「你可不能這樣睡著，今晚我們有很多事要做。」  
Sebastian張開眼睛時，他的睫毛掃過Chris睫毛的尾端，搧下來一小片臆想中的金黃色。  
Chris就近貼著他，嘴唇抵在他的嘴唇上講話，他鼻翼收張時都能嗅得到Chris的味道，混著汗液和麝香古龍水、以及一點點漱口水的薄荷香氣。有一股熱量在Sebastian的頰邊燃燒，他側過頭，看見Chris的手帕鋪在自己臉旁，上面還擱著那塊鏡子，鏡子裡的Steve卻消失了。Sebastian回想起來，Steve正在履行他的諾言，他肯定去了浴室尋找冬兵，那個試圖用門板和蓮蓬頭水幕把傷口隱藏起來的傢伙。  
「你覺得他們會合好嗎？」Sebastian問。  
「他們從一開始就沒有吵架，只是有人在逃避現實。」  
Chris意有所指，Sebastian將視線拉回來聚焦在對方面前，他覺得自己的臉變得比剛才更熱了，「我很抱歉，我以為你和Leonna……」  
Sebastian講到一半時嘴唇被Chris用兩根手指按住，他的人中拉長，唇面在對方指腹下壓得扁扁的，看起來很像鴨子，於是Chris被逗笑了，「你今天說夠多次抱歉了。聽著，我去找Leonna，是為了把你的劇本介紹給她，好消息是她很感興趣，壞消息是，你估計真的得照我的意思大改內容，Leonna認為這樣的故事情節由同性發展會更有說服力，如同我們之前討論的，這年頭沒有人會用小學生的方式在談戀愛。」  
「我想這是個特例，」Sebastian動了動嘴角，Chris鬆開手指，對方的聲音這才被釋放出來，「如果真能開拍，男一號想必得由我親自演出，因為世上很難找到像他那麼糾結的一個人了。」  
「若你是男一，我勢必要當男二，要不我們就都別演出，把糾結的工作交給別人去煩惱。」  
「你也是導演和演員，你捨得這樣對待同行嗎？」Sebastian哭笑不得。  
「我只知道我捨不得把你讓給其他人。S那麼愛C，若C交給別人來演，你一定沒辦法裝作像愛我一樣愛他。」  
Sebastian用手捧住Chris的臉，指尖撫過對方動個不停的嘴巴讓他別再講話，「我不是假裝。」他說完，湊上前又給了Chris另一個吻。

這個吻一路綿延到浴室，從床舖到浴室的距離很短，他們卻花了很長的時間抵達，因為過程中兩人忙著脫對方的衣服，而他們在扒光一個男人這件事情上都是生手。  
Chris把Sebastian的背包拿下來扔在床上，接著去撈他的上衣，Sebastian則直接朝Chris的褲子下手，他回想起Chris的腰帶還忘在他家裡，這讓他得以減少一個步驟，他拆開對方的褲腰鈕扣再拉下拉鏈，長褲隨即從Chris身前滑落，他在後退時絆了一下褲管，Sebastian被他拉扯著失去重心，兩人到達浴室門口時一起撞開門板，衣服散落在沿途的地面上。  
他們發出咯咯的笑，聽起來像是小學生打倒電玩反派時的笑法，一件蠢事由兩個人分攤時，他們就不會發覺自己的幼稚了。浴室同樣不大，只佔據了房間小小的一角，兩人進門後越過馬桶，在浴缸旁停了下來，Chris抱住Sebastian的腰，將他背對著按向盥洗台，大理石很冰涼，所以Chris用手掌墊在對方身後，他順勢捏了一下Sebastian的屁股。  
「好痛，」Sebastian用不像埋怨的口吻埋怨，「你吃飽才來的嗎？」  
「怎麼可能？我從下午就顧著找你，Chace的電話都快被我打爆了，你不能怪他那麼火大。」  
Chris邊說邊抬起Sebastian的左腿，手指勾住對方內褲的鬆緊帶把它拉下來，他這件事倒是做得順手無比，因為前天在Sebastian的公寓臥室裡他就看過對方的裸體了，即使如此Sebastian還是有點侷促，他扭動著想掙脫Chris的手勁，造成明顯的反效果，他往下看，同樣只穿一條內褲的Chris已經在他面前硬了起來，隆起的硬塊隔著彈性布料磨蹭他的腿，Sebastian臉一紅，他用手撐住後方的洗臉台邊緣，踮起身子讓Chris把他的內褲脫到腳底。

「Chace生氣是因為他當了配角，」Sebastian不敢直視Chris，他轉頭望向一旁的磁磚地，方格與方格的交接點在他眼中無限放大，「L是S最好的朋友，我只希望他明白這件事。」  
「你在我面前這樣談論另一個男人不是很明智，」Chris說，似乎忘了話題是他先挑起的，「說到這兒，你的故事裡還有另一個很大的盲點……」  
「嗯？什麼？」  
「為什麼S會愛上C？」  
Chris揉著Sebastian光裸的大腿，再順沿腿股的方向往上滑，他的手勢已經遠遠超過調情的範圍了，也和單純地手淫有不同的企圖，他們現在討論這個話題似乎有點本末倒置，但……既然故事裡的主人翁做了那麼多不符常態的事，也不差這一項，「愛很難找到理由，」Sebastian思考一陣後回答，「不過真要說，也許是在C搶走S的試鏡角色之後？」  
「我記得C是做裝潢的呀？」  
「閉嘴，那只是我想提升你品味的方式，等我改了劇本，我要讓你當一個穿衣品味糟透了的大明星。」  
「這個沒品味的大明星，你搶角色搶輸了他，卻沒有揍他一頓或跟他反目成仇。」  
「我承認在我知道你是美國隊長得標者之後我詛咒了你一個星期，」Sebastian難為情地低下頭，「看著你的試鏡片段，我心想這人穿緊身衣也沒有比我好看到哪裡去……好吧，這是不客觀的說法，我真正想的是你又比霹靂火時期更養眼了，是的我從以前就關注你的電影，比你以為的更早。然而美國隊長不是靠肌肉就能打勝仗的傢伙，他正直、善良，憑自己的努力把想要的一切爭取到手──」  
「你把這傢伙說得太好了。」Chris笑得合不攏嘴，沒有毛茸茸的鬍鬚掩蓋，他的笑容爽朗而醒目，從他兩頰也透出隱約的紅潤，在明亮的光照下一覽無遺。  
「不是說你，但確實也是你，你詮釋了最棒的美國隊長，在戲棚完成第一個鏡頭時，也就是Steve和Bucky在酒館的那場對手戲，在那之前，我們連話都沒說到兩句，可是那個鏡頭幾乎一次就過，後來的幾回我們漸漸熟稔起來，反而達不到第一次的效果。我想是因為我看著你，心裡的嫉妒突然就消失了，以致於你問我是不是願意追隨美國隊長時，我的回答能那麼自然。」

Sebastian說話時，Chris一手摟他的腰，另一手扶住他身後的盥洗鏡，Chris無暇觀察鏡中自己的臉，他的注意力全在對方蠕動的嘴唇，等Sebastian決定停下來喘息一下時，他迫不及待地迎上去吸吮那團唇肉，用口水把它越沾越紅，「我得說我覺醒的比較晚，當你第一次坐在我面前時，我只覺得這男人怎麼那麼好看，你的Bucky放蕩又溫柔，能在衝突性格中取得平衡的演員不少，而我很榮幸我又多認識了你一個。」  
「你也把我說得太好了。」  
「我還沒說完，這個Bucky已經足夠性感還不愛把衣服扣好，酒館那一幕你的襯衫釦子開到第四顆，我整場都得控制自己不去看你的事業線。」  
「看來我言過其實，你簡直就是個色胚！」  
「你沒見識的地方還多的很，」Chris毫不保留地大笑，「想必你愛上的不是一個大明星、大導演或者一個各方面都完美無缺地……像美國隊長一樣的聖人吧？」  
「那會是我遠離一個人的理由，」Sebastian低頭舔著嘴唇，又用幾顆牙齒咬住它，他這個習慣動作每次都讓Chris擔心他會咬出破洞，但Sebastian控制得很好，他只會讓自己的唇面越發豔紅又濕漉漉地讓人想多啃上幾口，「回到同樣的問題，C又為什麼會接受S的表白？」  
「沒有誰接受誰的表白，只有兩個想法一致的人看清了現實。」  
「我知道美國隊長不是聖人，他的不完美才是迷人之處，你呢？在你眼裡的冬兵也是如此嗎？」

Chris望了一眼Sebastian身後的盥洗鏡，再望向Sebastian，「……其實今天不是我第一次見到Steve。」  
「什麼？」Sebastian很吃驚。  
「記得上周我帶披薩去你公寓時，在穿衣室撞見你那次嗎？」  
Sebastian回想了一下，點點頭，他不可能忘得掉那一天，冬兵和他的隊長在連身鏡另一頭親熱，還用手肘把Sebastian頂向Chris的懷裡。當時他很尷尬，還想盡辦法替兩人遮掩，若Chris知道他在幹什麼可能只當他腦袋不正常，他做夢也沒想到那會是Chris和Steve的邂逅。  
「我走進穿衣室時，你的反應大得不太尋常，於是我忍不住多瞄了一眼被你擋住的鏡子，然後我就看見了他，當下我並不確定那個人是誰，我只看見一個金髮的男人和他高大的身形，他就抵在你背後，乍看簡直像從後面抱著你，老實說我那瞬間心裡很不是滋味，拋棄物理原則，我居然覺得你在穿衣室裡藏了一個男人還不想讓我看見，直到你突然從鏡面前彈開撞向我──」  
「那是冬兵搞的鬼，」Sebastian笑起來，「你別怪他，他只是好心推我一把，卻把你嚇壞了。」  
「我的確嚇了一跳，你從來沒那麼主動對我投懷送抱過，」Chris抬起一手去揉Sebastian的頭髮，鏡子裡照出他們兩人的身影，就和Steve與Sebastian的體型差一模一樣，也是在那時，Chris檢視到了內心的某些事，若他取代鏡子裡的人站在Sebastian身後抱著他，他的心情會好很多，然後下一秒Sebastian就撲向他的胸前，活脫脫的美夢成真，「為此我很感謝冬兵，他也許忘了很多事，卻還跟Bucky一樣的善良，不，他們就是同一個人。我當時抱到了你一會兒，雖然時間不長，也許不到一分鐘？那時你背對鏡子而我面向它，我看見你沒看見的視野：Steve抱著他的Bucky出現在鏡面裡，只有短短幾秒鐘，他們就迅速轉移陣地，於是我還以為是我眼花了，我沒敢告訴你這件事，免得你以為我是神經病。」  
「你的擔心和我的一樣。」  
「所以我才說，我們拖延了那麼久究竟是為什麼？太蠢了！簡直像在演搞笑片。當你離開我身前，鏡子裡的影象一下子恢復原狀，只剩下你和我，兩個杵在現實中不知所措的人。」

Sebastian轉頭看了看盥洗鏡，他太久沒有自我鍛鍊，原本肩型就窄的他顯得比Chris又小了整整一圈，時間會改變一個人的模樣，許多事與過往再也不相同。他不曉得是在哪一個正確的時間點，住在他心裡的S和Chris心裡的C邂逅，這件事還得輪到s和c來提醒他們，確實很可笑。Sebastian伸手緊緊抱住Chris，顛覆對方的說詞，他偶爾也是會展現主動的。  
「冬兵一直很勇敢，最終爭取到了他想要的，而我……我正在向他學習。」  
「他值得最好的，Steve這麼告訴我。第一次，他只用眼神和行動暗示，今天，他看見我在穿衣室裡像火燒屁股一樣轉圈時，他直接叫住了我，我們相認的過程應該比你跟Bucky順利一點，兩個被放鴿子的男人坐在一起商討大計，Steve對我說，不要再放開你了，他找到Bucky時也是這樣對自己說。」  
Sebastian點頭，「我們都別再放開對方，讓Steve和Bucky好好的在一起。」

他們一起走進浴缸，完成簡單的沖洗，然後Sebastian跪下來替Chris口交。  
他毫無經驗，動作也很笨拙，但他想為對方這麼做。Chris對Sebastian很溫柔，既不敢給他深喉也沒有過度的挺動，事實上Sebastian把Chris含進嘴裡不超過一分鐘對方就射了，那是由喜悅帶來的性衝動，沒人能取笑這件事。  
Sebastian坐在缸底的一灘水中，他抹著臉上的精液，將它們沾在手指上再舔進嘴巴裡，Chris也在這時蹲下，他將Sebastian的大腿往兩旁按開，然後低下頭趴在對方胯前，換他來給他口交。同樣地Chris也沒什麼好技巧，不過他的野心大多了，他一下子吞到最底，讓Sebastian的龜頭頂住他的喉頭肌，Sebastian嚇了一跳，他不想弄傷Chris，一直試著退出，Chris卻不讓對方得逞，他含緊對方並用舌頭和嘴唇輪流出擊，最終讓Sebastian射在他口腔內，而他把精液一滴不剩地全部嚥下去，當作晚間的進食。

說到晚餐，兩人的胃袋都空空如也，Chris並不贊成Sebastian用泡麵果腹，他們原本打算叫外賣，然而當他們回到床舖躺下，就沒有人想挪動半步，相同的靈感在兩人心底湧現，他們決定用一個雙方都同意的方法滿足食慾。  
Chris從右邊床頭櫃的抽屉裡翻到了保險套和一小包潤滑液，在此之前Sebastian還不曉得這間商務旅館有那麼貼心的補給品，畢竟以往他都是自己來住，如今他不是單獨一個人了。  
關於這個突如其來的決定，有些倉促卻沒人對此後悔，Chris為了Sebastian特地從劇組翹班，Sebastian這麼做卻不僅是出於補償心態。世事太多變遷，昨天他們才讓彼此的關係躍進了一大步，今天就發生了緋聞風波，雖然接下來Chris會將Sebastian的不安全感降到最低，但他們都不希望留下遺憾，Steve和Bucky某種程度替兩人帶來最大的啟示：緊緊握牢手中的事物，因為你不曉得哪一天它會在轉眼之間溜走。

當Sebastian趴在枕頭上，讓Chris從後方替他擴張時，他非常緊張，同樣的情緒也感染到了Chris，由於潤滑液的劑量很有限，Chris將它們全部裹滿手指，每探進Sebastian身體裡一吋他就會俯到對方耳邊詢問，疼不疼，需要停下來嗎？而他每次獲得的都是否定的答案。  
那塊鏡子依然擺在床邊，Sebastian轉過臉就能看到它，眼下或許不是分心的好時機，但某一幕畫面抓住了Sebastain的視線，讓它無法挪開。這面鏡子連接到的是Steve和Bucky在東非的住所梳妝台，顯然梳妝鏡正對的就是床舖，因為透過鏡子，Sebastian看見了Steve把冬兵抱到床上，他們似乎在浴室花了和Sebastian與Chris差不多長的時間，Steve的一頭金髮還是濕的，沒有吹乾，至於冬兵，他被Steve的背影擋住，沒有露臉，Sebastian只能看見他兩條腿纏在Steve赤裸的腰上，金屬左臂扣住Steve的一邊肩頭。

Chris又在這時湊上來，朝著Sebastian的耳朵吹氣，他也注意到鏡子裡的畫面，Sebastian聽得見Chris在身後發出笑聲。接下來，一種奇異的競爭意識在兩人中產生了化學效應，Chris推進Sebastian體內的速度加快，指頭數也變多了，雖然觸感很微妙，對於一切相關的行為也無比生澀，Sebastian還是抬高屁股去迎合Chris，這樣的疼痛他能忍受，也不排斥，最重要的是他知道做這件事的人是Chris，他願意付出更大的代價以身涉險，再者他對Chris有信心，他相信對方會盡已所能不讓他受到傷害。  
Sebastian的想法是對的，當Chris抽出三根手指頭，跪在床上戴套子時，他花了一點時間確認塗抹潤滑劑的套面朝外，這才將它套上自己那話兒，而他正式進入Sebastian又是幾分鐘以後的事，因為他太擔心會弄痛對方，小心翼翼的程度過剩。Sebastian一邊用牙齒咬住枕套一邊將注意力轉移到臉旁的鏡面上，他看見Steve背對梳妝鏡，屁股規律地向前挺動，冬兵的兩條腿掛在Steve身上搖晃，其中一隻腳掌貼住Steve的股溝來回磨蹭，挑逗意味十足。Sebastian總覺得對方是故意做給他看的，於是他拱起腰部，主動將Chris吞進身體裡，Chris露在外面的幾吋陰莖這下子也全部插進Sebastian的屁股，兩人同時發出長長的呻吟。

Sebastian的背在發抖，Chris一邊撫摸他的腰椎一邊確認他的情況，這次他得到的都是肯定答覆，雖然Sebastian在之後的幾分鐘有點兒後悔自己的瞻前不顧後，一旦得到他的首肯，Chris就抱著他的腰開始抽送，節奏失控的快速，Sebastian低估了男人的本性，被一根陰莖插在腸道裡的感覺太陌生了，疼痛還是其次，他只是需要花時間去習慣，但同樣的情況逆轉過來擺在Chris身上顯然舒服得要命，從他完全停不下來的動作就看得出來。  
一滴眼淚從Sebastian臉前滑下來掉進枕頭，他鬆開牙齒發出一聲嗚咽，其中飽含的哭腔這才讓Chris清醒，他停止腰部擺動，低下頭去親吻Sebastian的耳垂，得到了對方送他的一聲混蛋，隨即兩人都笑到肩膀顫抖。事情當真就這樣發生了，在這個小小的市區旅館房間裡，他們擁有了彼此，成為對方生命中不可抹滅的一道深深的烙印，性取向或性衝動都已不是兩人此刻思考的事，至少Sebastian很確定，不管未來將走向哪一步，他都不會忘記這一晚，Chris待在他的體內，他們花了很長的時間走向彼此，如今只剩下短短幾公分不到的距離。

為了不一直壓著Sebastian，他們換了個體位，Chris把Sebastian翻過來正面面向自己，再舉起他的兩腳進入他，Sebastian的腳踝很細，Chris幾乎能把它們握在掌心裡，他們面對面時的速度放慢下來，因為Sebastian的表情完全映入Chris的視野中，他會根據對方的微笑或皺眉來調整節奏。  
與兩人正好相反，鏡子裡的兩人也在這時易位，Steve往後仰躺，讓冬兵騎在他身上，由於光線很暗，Sebastian只能用眼角瞥到冬兵在半空中舞動的長髮，以及豎在胯下的陰莖，Steve用一手握住它替冬兵手淫，冬兵的嘴角似乎在上揚，從對方身前看不出太明顯的外傷痕跡，這讓Sebastian大大鬆了口氣。  
這幕畫面給了Chris提示，他也將手伸到兩人腹部中間，握起Sebastian的陰莖，它從原本的半勃狀態漸漸在Chris手中變硬，這是好現象，說明在Sebastian體內堆疊的快感已大於疼痛。大約經過五分鐘以後Chris射了出來，因為Sebastian始終夾得他很緊，要學會放鬆的技巧還需要花一番功夫，在這件事上Chris算是佔盡了便宜，儘管在Sebastian的感受中，若他的老二被人這樣緊緊夾住應該也不好受，但Chris表現出來的忘情消弭了他的憂慮。  
Sebastian接在Chris之後射精，他也給自己幫了一點忙，兩人的手同時照顧著他的勃起，他想不舒服也很難，他射了自己滿肚子都是，濃烈的睡意湧上來襲捲他的腦袋，他懶洋洋地往身旁望一眼，正好看見冬兵倒下來趴在Steve胸前，他聽不到從鏡子裡傳出來的聲音，卻能感覺到床和人體的律動，超級士兵的體力果然不同凡響，鏡子裡的夜晚還很漫長。

輸人不輸陣，Sebastian花了大約十五分鐘的時間小睡了一會兒，這段期間，Chris套上衣服到樓下便利商店補貨，他買了六片包裝的保險套和一瓶500c.c.的K.Y.，還有熱騰騰的微波食物，如果他們打算挑燈夜戰，誓必得往胃裡墊一些精液以外的東西。  
結果熱狗堡才啃了一半，兩人就忍不住再滾上床單，有了第一次的經驗，他們對彼此的身體很快就熟門熟路，花在潤滑上的時間大幅減少，反而是用了更多心思在討論哪個體位會給雙方帶來更多樂趣。他們像初嘗人事的兩個青少年，不停地在床上變換位置，間中夾雜笑聲和更多喘息呻吟，扔進垃圾筒的打結保險套不斷增加。  
最後一次給Sebastian留下了深刻印象，他們又回到一開始的後背式，他雙手雙腳打開跪趴在床前，讓Chris托高他的屁股操進來，規律卻迅速的抽插已經不會帶來任何痛苦，因為兩人都從中找到了訣竅，Chris知道他往某個固定的點碾磨時能讓Sebastian喊得特別銷魂，兩人對於前列腺按摩一知半解，但誤打誤撞也帶來了一定的成效。  
同一時間，鏡子裡的兩人似乎也到達尾聲，超級士兵們暫時決定放過那張可憐的床，他們移動到梳妝台正前方，冬兵兩手扶住桌面，Steve按著他的臀部從背後操他。對於窺探雙方的偷情，鏡裡鏡外的人都建立了無言的默契，於是Sebastian目不轉睛地盯住枕頭上的那塊鏡子，冬兵的眼睛也透過鏡面直視他，在對方的腰際有一道傷痕，Sebastian現在看清楚了，不過傷口似乎癒合得很快，已然看不到血跡，疤的邊緣也已開始結痂。  
Steve的手也在過程中小心避開那道傷疤不去觸碰到它，除此之外，兩人的動作異常激烈，彷彿要拆了整座梳妝台。Sebastian卻不擔心，他對Steve的信心就和對Chris一樣，交合的深度只是情感的證明。他最後射在了床單上，冬兵的精液則噴得鏡面都是，當鏡中出現一片白濁，對方的金屬手指在幾秒之後伸上來將它抹掉，然後對Sebastian眨了眨一隻眼，Sebastian也報以對方笑容。

Chris抱著Sebastian睡著了，他的手臂圈在Sebastian腰上，Sebastian則將夜燈開著，他的記事本攤開擺在手邊。  
整個故事將要重頭來過，Leonna說她可以等，好作品值得花時間等待。Sebastian想了想，他還是保留了鏡面世界的設定，這是他的初衷，不會輕易變更，只是這一回，他會讓他的主人翁更加快樂。他沒敢告訴任何人這原本是個悲傷的故事，s和c去了戰場以後沒有再回來，S雖然鼓起勇氣和C告白，卻沒有獲得意想中的回應，她試著拿打破的梳妝鏡的其中一塊割向手腕，卻被在約定場合等不到人而前來家裡找她的L發現並阻止，最後S把她的心情寫進小說裡，打動了編輯，因為藝術家總是用自己的心碎餵養他人的靈魂。

不過現在Sebastian不打算這樣寫了，他的手機也和記事本擺在一塊兒，Chris從公寓裡幫他把手機帶來。稍早之前，Sebastian收到家俱行傳來的簡訊，對方表示鏡子可以修理，只是因為用了特殊膠水，維修費會再提高，另外對方也發現鏡子缺了一塊，他們請Sebastian明天將連身鏡的背板和那塊缺角一起帶去店裡。  
巴掌大的鏡面中，此刻一片寂靜，Steve和冬兵躺上床舖睡了，棉被蓋著兩人的身體在Sebstian眼前規律起伏。他用手撫摸鏡面，不確定若將它拼了回去，是否會就此丟失鏡裡兩人的蹤跡，但他相信他們的連結不會被切斷，因為Chris和他待在一起，就算間中有所曲折，他們總是知道要去哪兒找到對方。  
這次的故事一定會有個好結局。


End file.
